


Becoming an Alpha's Mate

by AkeraWolfe24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age of Consent, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack members are all the, Porn With Plot, Post-Season/Series 03 AU, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Stiles sleeps with the pack, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeraWolfe24/pseuds/AkeraWolfe24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek can't wait to become official mates to not only their pack but other packs around the world. But it's not going to be that easy. </p>
<p>Deaton tells them of a ritual that will not only make their pack stronger but is the only way for Stiles and Derek to cement their bond as an Alpha Pair.</p>
<p>Thing is...Stiles has to sleep with the whole pack first.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A plot that wormed its way into my mind and refuses to vacate until I typed it up. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Also be prepared that this fic is pretty much Porn with a Plot so please be of age when you read this as I do not want to scar any young minds :-)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

Stiles couldn't believe his ears as he stared at Deaton with a look that was a perfect mixture of shock and confusion. He blinked as he shook himself from his shock to look at the rest of the pack and saw that they were all pretty much in the exact same condition as himself.

"What exactly are you trying to say Deaton? You can't expect us to believe that in order for me to become Derek's official mate that I have to sleep with everyone in our pack?" Stiles asked as he looked at Derek, who was holding his hand and looking like he was barely controlling his wolf from surging forward and separating Deaton's head from his body.

Deaton sighed as he looked at Stiles and Derek, "That is exactly what I'm saying and before Derek goes off and tries to kill me let me explain."

Derek nodded his head stiffly, "Alright explain but this better be good Deaton."

"This is something that is ritual by packs all over who have a human Alpha Mate. Your mother's pack never practiced this because they never had an Alpha Mate so that they wouldn't have understood what this ritual is." Deaton began explaining as he looked around the room.

Stiles looked up at Derek, whose anger had faded and was now replaced with a look of confusion that matched the rest of the packs.

"In order for the human to become the Alpha Mate, there is this ritual that must be performed. It not only solidifies the human as the Alpha Mate for the rest of the pack but also for any other packs that happen to enter in your territory and when you enter into theirs." Deaton continued as he stared at Stiles and Derek. "This ritual is only used for when the human has a spark in them, like Stiles here. Stiles is very powerful as I have said and training would only make him more powerful. So when he becomes the Alpha Mate, he will also become the Pack Emissary; which means he will need to have a close bond with the rest of the pack, not just Derek."

"But that doesn't explain why he has to sleep with the rest of the pack," Scott commented, as he pulled Allison closer to him.

"I was getting to that," Deaton responded as he continued. "The reason being is simply because since Derek and Stiles already have a bond that is somewhat complete, there needs to be a bond between Stiles and the rest of you. This can only be achieved through sexual contact as it is the basis of all interaction. And it won't just be Stiles that grows a bond with each of you but Derek as well. Every time Stiles forms a bond with a pack member, Derek will feel his bond grow stronger as the pack grows closer together. This will not only make the pack stronger but Derek will become a powerful Alpha and Stiles a powerful Emissary."

"So basically I have to have to sex with the rest of the pack in order to become fully bonded to my mate?" Stiles asked, looking less confused but still shocked.

Deaton shook his head, "It doesn't necessarily mean that you have to have sex with the rest of the pack but you must have sexual interaction. Oral will work just as well if you're not comfortable with sleeping with them. But it is important that you take some of their…essence would be the correct term into you in order to complete the bond of the pack."

Stiles couldn't help the blush that came across his face as he buried his head into Derek's chest. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Not only was he hearing this from Deaton but the fact that he would have to go through with it if he ever wanted to be fully mated to Derek. He wasn't going to back out from being completely bonded to Derek and the fact that he had to have sexual interaction with the pack didn't deter him any. He needed to become the Alpha Mate and Emissary apparently, and if this was what it took to achieve that then he would have to go through it without complaint.

"I'll do it," Stiles said as he brought his head up from Derek's chest. "If they all agree then I'll do it."

Deaton smiled as he nodded, "I had no doubt that you would go through with the ritual. Now there are some details that I need to explain to you before you start."

Stiles nodded his head as he looked up at Derek and smiled, "I want to do this Derek, please; for us and for our pack."

Derek still looked apprehensive as he looked at his young mate before sighing, "Alright but only if the rest of the pack agrees to this."

Derek looked around the room at each pack member as one by one they nodded their heads in agreement. It seemed that his pack understood that this was something that needed to be done to not only make their pack bonds grow but to also grow in power. Derek couldn't help feel pride for his pack to readily agree to this ritual that was dropped on them without any warning.

Derek nodded his head as he looked over at Deaton, "It seems we are all in agreement about completing this ritual. Now explain to us the details so we can begin to make plans."

Deaton nodded his head, "There are details that must be adhered to in this ritual so if you deviate from them, you'll have to start the whole ritual over again. And if you fail too many times then you won't be able to do the ritual any longer and thus never completing your pack bonds, leaving your pack incomplete and that might mean that your pack could and most likely will dissipate over time. So you must pay attention to what I tell you and complete it the ritual through completely."

The pack knew that Deaton was serious and they all nodded their head, determination clearly written on their faces. They would not fail in completing the ritual and they would make their pack whole and complete for the world to see.

"The ritual must be completed before a full moon, which we are in luck as the next moon is two weeks away so if you all agree to complete the ritual before then that'll be the best time for you to complete it. Stiles must be with a pack member each day up until the night of the full moon, when he will be with Derek alone. This is very important detail, since there are ten pack members including Derek which means that for the nine days leading up to the full moon, Stiles must spend with a pack member."

"What about the night of the full moon? Won't Derek be lost in his instincts and won't be able to control himself?" Allison asked, worried for Stiles as she didn't want to see him get hurt.

"That would be the case but if the ritual is performed correctly throughout the first nine days then Derek will be in complete control the night of the full moon and the full moons that follower after that. This is because that even though its Stiles that is forming his bonds with the pack; he will also be connecting the pack closer to Derek, thus improving Derek's control and power." Deaton answered.

The pack nodded as it seemed to make sense to them as they waited for Deaton to continue.

"Another part of the ritual is that Stiles needs to go in a certain order with the pack. The ritual says that Stiles must start with the one that is the least bonded to the pack and work his way up to the Alpha. I have studied the pack bonds and from what I have gathered he must start with Allison. This is because she is a hunter and even though she is bonded to Scott to the pack, many pack members do not trust her so her pack bond is still weak. Stiles needs to first bond Allison to the pack before he moves on to the next human pack member, Danny."

Stiles and Allison met each other's gaze and blushed slightly at the thought of what was going to occur in a few days.

"The rest of the pack should follow as such, Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Peter, Isaac, Scott and then Derek. Also it should be noted that while Stiles doesn't have to have full sexual intercourse with any of the pack, it is recommended with the wolves that are higher status; meaning Peter, Isaac and Scott. We all know that he and Derek will be completing the bond on the full moon so that goes without saying."

Stiles couldn’t help but sputter at the thought of having to sleep with Peter but he couldn’t really complain as Peter had redeemed himself for his murderous rampage and it was discovered by Deaton that is was the sudden severing of nearly his entire pack bonds that caused Peter to leap over the edge of insanity. It was said that the fact that Peter was now able to function normally within their pack was pretty much a miracle and only proved how strong their pack bond could be.

Derek wasn't too happy about having to share his mate with anyone but he understood that this was necessary; didn't mean he had to like it though.

"Also I feel like I should mention this but please be aware that this hasn't been proven so I am unsure its truthfulness. It has been said in packs that have performed this ritual that the human gains certain abilities from each pack member throughout the ritual. There have even been rumors that a male human gained the ability to get pregnant and give birth after the ritual was completed."

Stiles seemed to freeze as his mind rushed with the possibility of being able to get pregnant. He would have never imagined it and had figured that when he and Derek wanted to have children that they would adopt or at the very least surrogate. He found himself wishing desperately for this rumor to be true as he quickly found himself used to the idea of being pregnant, especially with Derek's pups.

Derek was frozen in shock as his wolf howled for joy. Their mate might be able to give them pups, something that Derek and his wolf both wanted desperately. As he looked at Stiles, he knew that his mate was thinking the same thing and was overjoyed that Stiles wanted to be able to have his pups. Perhaps this ritual wouldn’t be so bad in the end, especially if it have both him and Stiles something that they both wanted desperately.

The pack could feel the shift in the air around Derek and Stiles, all realizing how badly their Alpha and Alpha Mate wanted to be able to have pups together and all silently hoped that they would get their desire as both had been through so much in their lives that they needed something amazing to happen to them.

Deaton couldn't help but smile as he shared that bit of detail with the pack and he also hoped that Stiles and Derek would be blessed with the ability to have pups together. He didn't want to tell them that he was positive that Stiles would be able to conceive but he didn't want to get any hopes up in case he was wrong. He cleared his throat as he continued, "Yes along with that, Stiles will be able to get abilities from the wolves themselves such as increased sense of smell, hearing and strength. And when the ritual has been completed then Stiles' eyes will also glow like Derek's, although I am unsure as to what the color will be as it is different for everyone."

The pack remained silent, each thinking of the ritual and how it would change their lives forever. They all gave their thanks to Deaton as they exited the Vet's office and made their way to the pack house.

Derek was never happier then he was tonight that Stiles had talked him into rebuilding the pack house for their pack. He knew that they needed to be together tonight as they thought about the ritual and decided if they would perform it this full moon or next.

* * *

After deep discussions that went through the rest of the night and into the early morning hours, the pack talked out what they thought about the ritual and if they felt comfortable doing the ritual for this full moon or if they wished to wait for the next.

Surprising both Stiles and Derek, the pack agreed that they would complete the ritual before this full moon as they saw no reason to wait. It seemed that the pack wanted the bond to be complete just as much as Stiles and Derek did.

Both Stiles and Derek were proud of how mature their pack was being now and knew that this couldn't have been achieved if they already didn't have the bonds forming but completing the bonds were something that both men wanted desperately for their pack; and knowing that their pack felt the same way made them very happy and proud.

But neither couldn't help but wonder just what this new ritual would bring about. And while they had high hopes in the outcome, they had both learned long ago not to put all hope and faith into anything; except for each other and their pack.


	2. Stiles/Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles bonds Allison to himself and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I should explain a bit more about the whole bonding thing. Stiles needs to first bond each pack member to him and Derek; and then when he Derek bond completely at the end of the ritual, the pack will not only be bonded to their Alphas but to also each other.  
> I hope that makes sense and hope you enjoy reading!

Stiles had been glad that he and the pack decided to deeply talk over the past few days before they had to begin the ritual. It not only gave him time to get to know his pack members a bit more but also for them to discuss exactly each pack member wanted when it came to their turn of the ritual. Stiles felt that this was necessary as most of the pack were in a pretty steady relationship with each other; even though when it came to Peter, Isaac and Scott that he would have to completely sleep with them due to the ritual.

Stiles had expected Allison to hate the idea of Scott sleeping with him but he was pleasantly surprised when she said that she understood and that she was completely with Scott sleeping with Stiles, since it was only going to be a one-time deal. However when it came to Allison sleeping Stiles completely, she didn't want to take that route and opted for the oral sex in order to complete the ritual on her end. Stiles could understand and was more than supportive of her choice and reasoning, because he had admitted to her that it would be awkward for him to sleep with his best friend's mate.

When it came to the other mated pairs in the pack, Stiles was more or less surprised at the answers that he got. While it was no secret that at one point in his life, he had wanted Lydia more than anything; hearing her say that she was honestly curious as to how he was in bed because he managed to land himself Derek. So Lydia admitting that she was willing to sleep with him fully completely caught him off guard and had it not been for Derek grabbing his arm, Stiles was sure that he would have fainted in shock.

Erica of course agreed to sleep with him fully as did Boyd, both seemed eager to get to their turn and even asked if they could video-tape it.

Derek had threw a lamp at them and growled at him in warning to which Erica and Boyd only laughed it off, saying that they were joking.

Danny of course was more than willing to sleep with Stiles, after being asked so many times by Stiles if he found the other boy attractive. Besides Danny admitted to having peeked at Stiles in the locker room showers after practice and had been impressed with what he saw.

Stiles blushed a little but couldn't help but feel pride at his size and found that he was curious as to how sleeping with Danny would go.

Peter, Isaac and Scott had all agreed to sleep with Stiles when it came to their turn. Isaac was a bit apprehensive as he had never gone that far before but Stiles promised that he would allow Isaac to be the top when it came to their turn in order to not put more pressure on the other boy. Isaac nodded in thanks and relaxed completely as he patiently waited for his turn.

The only one who had not answered was Jackson who had remained completely quiet during the whole meeting, not even uttering a word nor meeting anyone else's gaze. He seemed completely lost in his thoughts and one could practically hear the gears turning in his head. His turn would come up after Danny's turn, making him third in the ritual so he had to make a decision soon. Before the end of their last meeting, he took Stiles aside and said that he would make his decision the day of their ritual that he still had some soul searching to do and with that he walked out of the house.

While Stiles and Derek were a bit worried at his actions, both could understand where Jackson was coming from. Out of everyone in the pack, Jackson was the one that was least affected by the pack bonds so the thought of being connected to all these people all of a sudden when he had never had that must be shock. Not to mention that he would have to oral or full on sexual intercourse with someone that he had bullied for most of their lives.

Stiles was sure though that Jackson would come to a decision all on his own and he insisted that none of the other pack members pressured him into making a hurried decision.

The pack agreed without any resistance and set their selves about to preparing for their part of the ritual.

Stiles sighed as he leaned into Derek, relaxing fully as he once again wrapped his mind around what would come about with the completion of this ritual. His pack would be bonded more deeply than they ever had before, his mate would be more powerful and he would be the Alpha mate and the Emissary. It was something that he needed to wrap his mind around still, even though he had agreed to do the ritual.

* * *

The first day of the ritual came around pretty quickly as Stiles found himself in front of the Argent house as he rang the doorbell, mentally thanking whatever deity was listening that Mr. Argent was out of the house for the day.

Allison opened the door with a blush as she beckoned Stiles inside, closing the door behind him. She led him up to her room as she quietly shut the door before sitting herself on the bed as she watched Stiles twitch slightly as he swayed on his feet.

Stiles and Allison were silent for a few more moments before Stiles got tired of standing and made his way over to sit on the desk that was near the bed. This only led to them being silent for a few minutes more before Allison cleared her throat.

"So umm…how do we?" She asked, a deep blush appearing on her face so red that Stiles was sure she was going to pass out.

"Well…why don't you tell me what you like and we'll start from there?" Stiles asked back, shrugging his shoulders in indifference. "Though I'm not the one usually in charge when I and Derek are together but he does let me have the reigns every once in a while."

Allison couldn't help but allow the tiny laugh to escape her before she took a deep breath as she mentally forced herself to calm down. She knew that she would be nervous when Stiles came over to start the ritual but she had no idea that she was going to be this nervous before they had even begun.

She took a moment and mentally thought about what it was that turned her on before she steeled herself as she answered Stiles.

"I like to be kissed…deeply. I like when my partner plays with my breasts and nips at my neck. I like to feel that I can give over complete control to my partner without fear of being judged. I loved to be eaten out and nipped at and fingered until I cum. That's what I like Stiles…does that help?" She finished, blushing deeply again as she met his wide eyes.

Stiles couldn't help but feel shock that Allison had just shared all that with him but he gave her an encouraging smile as he walked over to her and leaned down. Placing his hand gently on her cheek, he pressed his lips softly against hers. He felt her stiffen slightly at the moment but relax against him once he began to run his tongue over her lips. He kept this up for a few, teasing her lips with his tongue but never entering her mouth. He pulled back and looked at her flushed and slightly out of breath face, "Yeah that helps a lot Allison."

Allison shook herself to clear her mind before she froze for a full minute. When she acted again, she caught Stiles off-guard as she pulled him on top of her as she fell back onto her bed. She laughed at the yelping sound that he gave when she pulled him to her and silenced his question by placing her lips back onto his once more; this time bringing her tongue out to play with his lips.

Stiles seemed to freeze when he felt her tongue lick his lips but soon took control of the kiss again. He mentally applauded himself that he was able to take control so easily and also mentally thanked Derek for teaching him first-hand how to properly kiss someone.

Their kiss seemed to go on for hours, as they just laid there and nipped and licked at each other's mouth. Stiles quite enjoyed chasing Allison's tongue into her mouth and he had to admit that she had an interesting flavor; a combination of flowers and gunmetal, to which he attributed to her being a hunter.

Soon Stiles had moved from her mouth as he continued to lick and nip his way down her throat, smirking when she arched underneath him as she moaned slightly. He took his time with her shirt and unbuttoned it with his teeth as he revealed her breasts that were hidden from him by a purple lace bra. He decided to leave her shirt on and moved on to removing the bra, which was easily done as he moved his hands under her arched back and unclipped it.

Allison froze again once he had unclipped her bra as she watched as he slowly moved her bra to where her breasts were revealed. She had never shown any one other than Scott her breasts so she was a bit embarrassed but that feeling quickly flew out of the window as Stiles licked her nipple. She gasped in both shock and pleasure as he flicked it with his tongue before blowing on it, making it harden.

Stiles once again mentally applauded his self for not being a total idiot when it came to pleasuring women, even being the gay man that he was. He had porn to thank for the set of skills that he was currently showing Allison.

Stiles sighed as he finally saw that Allison was relaxing and brought up one of his hands to massage and play with her other breast as he began sucking on the other one. He alternated between sucking and nipping on the bud currently in his mouth and massaging and pinching the one that currently occupied his hand.

Allison was squirming underneath Stiles; she had to admit to herself that she had underestimated Stiles' ability to pleasure a woman correctly, especially with him and Derek being together. She couldn’t help but moan just a little bit louder as he nipped at her harden nipple before he moved his attention to her other breast.

Stiles turned his attention to the breast but instead of him playing with the breast with his hand, he trailed his hand down her stomach as he stopped just above the waistline of her yoga pants. He stopped as he looked up at her face and seeing nothing but pleasure there, he went about dipping his hand below her pants. He made sure to stay on the outside of her underwear as he began to massage her through the thin fabric.

Allison moaned as pleasure shot through her as Stiles caressed her through her thin underwear. She moaned more as she felt him nip harder at her bud and pull on it slightly causing both pain and pleasure to invade her senses.

"Stiles…enough teasing…make me part of the pack…please Stiles…" Allison couldn't help but beg as she found that she desperately wanted to be an official member of the pack, as much as Scott and the others were.

Stiles heard the desperation in her voice as he removed his mouth from her nipple as he nodded. He didn't speak but instead kissed down her chest and stomach as he removed her pants and underwear. He positioned himself so that he was flat on his stomach, his head in the perfect position as he stared at Allison's form beneath him. Stiles would readily admit that Allison was indeed beautiful and deadly in her own way and he was glad that she was that someone that would be forever by Scott's side.

As Stiles brought his mouth closer to her wetness, he felt a shift in the air around them. He could feel the magic begin to crackle around them and knew that they couldn't wait any longer to complete the ritual. He took one deep breathe before he encircled her clit as he began to lick it in a pattern that he had only read about a few times and he hoped that he was doing this correctly.

Allison nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Stiles' mouth on her finally and shook with ecstasy as he began to move his tongue on her trapped clit. She realized in a haze of pleasure that he was spelling out the ABC's with his tongue. She put both of her hands on his head as she frantically tried to get him closer and made the mental note for Scott to ask him about the technique at a later date.

It wasn't long before the magic that was in the air began to make itself to not only Stiles but Allison as well but she was so far gone in the pleasure that was Stiles' tongue that she barely took mind of it. And even if she did, she knew on some level that it wasn't there to hurt them but instead to bond them completely.

Allison's grip got tighter on Stiles' head as she felt herself begin to fall over the edge of pleasure into the sea of orgasmic bliss. Her body began to shake and before she could stop herself she was screaming, "Stiles!!"

Stiles felt Allison start to come so he wasn't startled when she screamed out his name but instead he focused on not only making her orgasm but the pack bonds as well. He closed his eyes and saw the connection between not only himself but of Derek and the pack as well as he strengthened the bonds that he could see. He immediately felt the change in the bonds as he too orgasmed in his own pants as the magic in the air seemed to intensify and become more electric. 

Allison and Stiles gasped for breathe as they stretched out beside each other on Allison's bed. Both could not only feel each other but Derek as well and Stiles knew that if Derek could feel half of what they were, that he would quickly become addicted to being bonded with his pack and crave more. 

Allison turned to Stiles and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for making me pack Stiles…by the way, you are so teaching Scott that."

Stiles couldn't help the laugh that emerged from him as he nodded, "Sure no problem. I can even teach him how to do it in cursive."

Allison shot up and licked her lips at the thought as she shivered with pleasure. She reached over for her phone and threw it at Stiles, "Call him right now!"

Stiles couldn't help but laugh more but did as he was told, calling Scott and telling him that he was going to teach him his ABCs.

* * *

Derek was brought down hard on his knees as he felt Allison being bonded to both him and Stiles. He never would have imagined that being bonded with an Argent would feel so right, but as he felt her presence he began to understand exactly what pack bonds could do to an Alpha. Not only did he feel more connected to Stiles and Allison but he also felt more powerful. He could literally feel the Alpha within him growing stronger and he instantly craved to complete the rest of the pack bonds with his pack. He yearned for them to feel what he was feeling and he yearned for all of them to become stronger. He was brought out of this thoughts at the ringing of Scott's phone as he watched the younger werewolf answer it, hearing Stiles on the other side and couldn't help but laugh at what his mate had told Scott as he heard Allison agree in the background.

 

Scott looked confused as he replied back to Stiles, "But Stiles, I already know my ABCs…why would I need to learn them again?"

Stiles chuckled, "No Scotty-boy…I'm going to teach you the adult version."

Scott was even more confused when he heard Allison laughing in his background as the phone call ended. He looked up at the rest of the pack, who looked like they were about to burst out laughing as he asked them, "Adult ABCs?"

The pack all burst into laughter at his question as he heard Peter mutter something about 'should have turned the other one'.

Scott blinked in confusion, wondering what he said that was so funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For something that I wrote while I was half-asleep, I think it turned out pretty good. Might come back and edit it next week before I update the next chapter but not sure.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed and comments are welcomed!


	3. Stiles/Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is much more at ease when it comes to bonding with Danny but he is surprised when Danny chooses a public setting. This time however Stiles isn't going alone as Derek and Allison join him at The Jungle as they both anxiously wait for the next bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that this was much easier to write than the Stiles/Allison chapter. I think its because that I just can't see those two together but picturing Stiles with Danny is an easy thing to see :-) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

 

After Allison officially became a member of the pack, both Stiles and Derek became addicted to bond the rest of the pack. Stiles realized how easy it was to be with Allison, although he had been nervous beforehand but now he couldn't wait to bond with the rest of his friends.

Stiles knew that bonding with Danny was going to be easier than with Allison because Stiles was used to being with another male and secretly he used to have a crush on Danny. So when Danny contacted Stiles the next morning and asked him to meet with him at The Jungle that night, Stiles couldn't wait for the day to pass. He had briefly entertained the thought that Danny wanted to do something with him in the club, where they could be easily seen by others but Stiles didn't want to get his hopes up.

As the day passed, Stiles found that he wasn't nervous but rather excited for the night to come and he could tell that Derek was just as excited as he was.

Derek has quickly become addicted as Stiles was as soon as the power-rush hit him when Allison was bonded to them. Now he didn't know if it was because Allison was a hunter but something told him that it would just be as intense when Danny was bonded to them. His wolf paced within him, anxious to add another member to its pack and to grow stronger in order to protect said pack.

* * *

Night had fallen onto Beacon Hills, The Jungle was jumping as Stiles, Derek and surprisingly Allison entered it. Even though Derek and Allison had no part to play tonight, both had wanted to be present in the club as they both felt a pull; Derek being the Alpha and Allison being a human Beta.

Stiles had just shrugged it off and told them that they could come but that they had to stay away from him and Danny until the ritual had been completed. Both agreed and wondered onto the dance floor as they began to dance with one another.

Stiles felt no jealously when he saw them dancing together as he knew what Derek felt for him. He knew that this was Derek's way of protecting Allison from others until Scott was bonded completely to their pack.

Stiles scanned the crowd and smiled widely when he saw Danny at the bar and made his way over to him. Stiles said nothing but ran his fingers over the back of Danny's neck and watched Danny shivered at the sensation. He moved to wrap his arm around Danny as he nuzzled into the other boy's neck, nipping slightly at the skin there and couldn't help but enjoy the small moan that escaped Danny's lips.

"Stiles…not at the bar…" Danny moaned breathlessly as he leaned back against Stiles.

Stiles moved his lips to Danny's ear as he whispered, "Then where Danny-boy?"

Danny finally seemed to gather his wits about him as he moved from his seat and grabbed Stiles by the hand as he lead him a set of stairs that would take them to the second floor.

Now usually the second floor was off-limits to patrons but Danny knew the owners and had asked them earlier if he could use one of the more private rooms upstairs to entertain someone. Of course, since no one seemed to be able to say no to Danny, his request was granted as he lead Stiles to a room that was at the end of the hallway.

Stiles was curious as to how this evening was going to go; this was because that while he had been with Derek, he hadn't been with any other male so while he was more confident in his approach with Danny he was still a bit nervous.

When they entered the room, Stiles took notice that the room looked to be some sort of office that was rarely used. He allowed himself to be lead further into the room, towards the desk when Danny pushed him to sit in the chair as the other boy got down on his knees in front of Stiles.

Stiles stopped him, "Danny…I'm the one that supposed to do this to you. The ritual, remember?"

Danny smirked as he skimmed his hands over Stiles' jeans. "Don't worry Stiles. I want to do this and besides I already ran it by Deaton. He said that in this case, it would be perfectly fine for me to do this as long as it brought us both pleasure. And believe me Stiles; the thought of sucking you off has me hard just thinking about it."

Stiles could think of no more retort as he allowed himself to relax in the chair as he watched Danny go to work.

Danny quickly undid Stiles' jeans and pulled down his underwear as he marveled at Stiles' cock. He was in awe of how hard and delicious looking it was and he couldn't help but thank whoever it was that blessed Stiles' with such perfection. And if he let himself feel jealously towards Derek for a mere second, then he would allow himself that; besides he doubt anyone would have blamed him in this situation.

Danny looked up at Stiles before swiping his tongue over the head of Stiles' cock, moaning at the taste of the other boy. He couldn't hold himself back any further as he brought his lips around the head and began sucking on it lightly.

Stiles gripped the arm-rest of the chair hard as Danny began sucking lightly on the head of his cock. Stiles found that he was quickly losing himself to the pleasure of it all but found that he didn't want to be the only one that felt pleasure this night. He found himself concentrating on not only Danny but on Derek and Allison as well. His magic flowed down to Danny and through the pack bonds to his Alpha and Beta. He could feel through their bonds that they were feeling the same excitement as he was and it made him smirk. Now that he was aware that they would be able to share in his pleasure, he focused the rest of his magic onto Danny.

Danny moaned loudly around the head of Stiles' cock as he felt what seemed to be a hand gripping his own cock. A quick glance showed that it wasn't either of Stiles' hands nor was it his own, so he quickly deduced that Stiles was using his magic in order to make Danny feel pleasure. Danny showed his appreciation by taking more of Stiles into his mouth, moaning loudly as the hard cock made its way down his throat.

Stiles moaned in pleasure as he brought up one of his hands and placed it on Danny's head, threading through his hair slowly, not pushing down the other's head however. Stiles didn't want to Danny to feel like he had to take the full length into his mouth but Stiles also knew on some level that this was something Danny had wanted to do for some time now. And who was Stiles to deny Danny something that he wanted.

Danny came to the realization that Stiles was much longer than he had previously thought but Danny was determined to take the full length. He relaxes his throat muscles as he began taking more and more into his mouth and down his throat. Finally, his lips came to rest at the base of the cock and he swallowed around the organ, mentally cheering as Stiles' hissed in pleasure.

"Danny…you're fucking mouth…" Stiles moaned as he began thrusting his hips minutely into the wet cavern that surrounded him. "If you keep this up…I won't last."

Danny smirked to himself as he began moving his head up and down, practically massaging Stiles' cock in his mouth, as he brought up a hand to massage Stiles' balls that he had pulled free of the underwear.

Stiles quickly got the idea, "Oh Danny…that's what you wanted huh…want me to come down your throat huh…been thinking about it all day haven't you Danny?"

Danny moaned loudly as he increased his speed and suction at Stiles' words. He had indeed been thinking about it all day; if he was honest with himself he had been thinking about it since before the ritual. He wanted Stiles' to come down his throat, he ached to taste the other and he knew that this was one chance to do it. And Danny wasn't about to let the opportunity pass him by.

Stiles smirked at Danny's reaction, "Two can play at that game Danny-boy. I want us both to come together…me down your throat and you in your pants."

Danny was slightly confused at what Stiles said but quickly got the idea as he felt something press into him and he knew it was Stiles' magic. He felt something enter him and something wrap tightly around his cock as it began to match his movements that he was performing on Stiles' cock. Danny moaned loudly in appreciation at the action as he lightly began to thrust back his hips onto the phantom cock that seemed to be aimed at his prostrate.

Stiles smirk widened as he saw Danny begin to move backwards towards the magic that had wrapped around the boy. Stiles knew that at this rate neither of them would last very long so he called upon more magic as he grabbed the back of Danny's head and began thrusting up into the other's mouth.

"I'm going to come down your throat Danny and when I do, I want you to come in your pants. Can you do that for me Danny?"

Danny nodded his head frantically as he increased his sucking on the cock in his mouth as he felt the phantom cock and hand increase their speed as well. He felt himself growing closer to coming and he looked up at Stiles in order to ask for silent permission.

Stiles felt that was going to come as he nodded at Danny as magic flared up around them, filling the room with light that surrounded the two of them.

"Danny!" Stiles shouted as he emptied his cock down Danny's throat as he felt the other's throat constrict around him, milking him.

Danny moaned loudly as he came in his pants as he milked all of what Stiles had to give him. He moaned loudly at the taste and at the magic that had surrounded them into the room. He gasped as he felt the bonds form for not only Stiles and Derek but for Allison as well. He found himself amazed at the feeling that he could feel them and knew that they could feel him as well.

* * *

Allison gasped as she held onto Derek as she felt the bond to Danny form. She glanced up at Derek and saw that his eyes were starting to glow red and quickly put her hand over them to shield them from the rest of the club. She kept them there as she and Derek held each other close as they felt the bond cement itself to yet another pack member.

Derek moaned as power rushed through his veins like it had done with Allison's bond was formed. He was grateful that Allison had covered his eyes so to not alert the rest of the club patrons to their change. He held onto his human Beta tightly as the bond cemented between them and their new human Beta. Derek was brought down from his power-high as he eased his hold on Allison.

"Was it…was it that intense with me?" She asked; slightly out of breathe as she looked up at him.

"Just as intense as yours, I can only imagine what it's going to feel like with the others since they are not human." Derek replied as he found himself searching the crowds for Danny and Stiles, who he knew were getting closer.

Allison began searching as well, seeking out the rest of her pack in the crowd and as she spotted them, she couldn't help but feel happiness that her pack was together and safe.

Danny wasted no time in coming up to Derek and laid his head on his Alpha's shoulder, "Alpha…"

Derek felt pride race through him and his wolf at the acknowledgment and respect that Danny's action held. He brought his hand up and squeezed the back of his neck as he replied, "Beta…"

Allison repeated the action of her pack-brother, as she laid her head down on Derek's other shoulder, "Alpha…"

Derek responded in the exact way as he had down with Danny, placing his head on the back of her neck as he gently squeezed it, "Beta…"

Stiles stood there and smiled brightly, feeling the contentment that flowed through their bond as they stood there at the corner of the dance floor, as others danced around them.

Derek looked up and Stiles knew that his mate wanted him to join, so that was what he did.

Stiles place himself in the center of Derek's chest as he nuzzled underneath Derek's chin, sighing in contentment at being surrounded by his mate and pack, "Alpha…"

"Alpha Mate…" Derek growled out lowly, his chest vibrating as his wolf made its presence known for a split second before retreating into the depths of Derek.

None of the club's patrons were wise to what had occurred and so they left the group alone in their silent celebration of pack.

Soon they would add their next member of their pack and it was clear through the bonds that none of them could wait.

* * *

Jackson looked out of his window at the sound of Derek's howl later on that night. He knew that Danny was now an official pack member and had been bonded to both Derek and Stiles in the way that Allison had been.

While Jackson craved that bond, he was still a bit apprehensive about what was going to happen after the ritual. He had come to value his friendship with Stiles and the others; and while he wanted the bond, he didn't want to risk their friendship.

He knew that his time was short to actually think about his concerns as it was his turn tomorrow night. However, he also knew that Stiles would be more than willing to hear out his concerns and address them before they moved forward with ritual tomorrow night.

And with that thought fresh in his mind, he was able to finally rest his mind fully so that he was able to sleep; dreaming of pack bonds, love and protection.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed!


	4. Stiles/Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Jackson finally bond! :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that most people have been waiting on!

 

 

The next morning brought a text message to Stiles; it was from Jackson informing him that he wanted to talk to them about their bonding that day and asked if he would be willing to meet Jackson at his house that afternoon, after his parents had left for yet another trip.

Stiles agreed and could understand that Jackson had to wait until his parents were out of the house, considering that the only parents that were aware of the pack were his dad and Melissa. He had often wondered if he should talk Derek into telling the rest of the pack's parents but he had also found himself deciding that if Derek wanted them to know that he would come to the decision himself when he felt it necessary.

Stiles kept himself busy by doing random chores around the house, translating books that he had borrowed from Deaton and just about doing anything to keep himself from becoming too nervous about the next bonding; however, no matter what he did he couldn’t but feel a bit nervous.

Like it was with Danny however, Stiles wasn't nearly as nervous as he had been with Allison so he did have that going for him. But the thought that he was about to bond with another guy that had been a bully to him most of his young life was something that Stiles did find hard to wrap his mind around.

Not that him and Jackson hadn't already talked about this when Jackson re-joined the pack. Both of them had actually sat down and talked out some things; which lead to Stiles finding out that Jackson was mad when Stiles and Scott became friends but instead of just telling them, Jackson had decided to just make their lives hell.

Even he had to admit that it was childish and that if he could take back the bullying, especially when he teased Stiles about his mom, that he would do so in a heartbeat.

Stiles had listened as Jackson talked and had forgave him since he seemed honest in his apology, but it was the still that thought that he was about to be bonded to Jackson that just left Stiles feeling uncertain a bit.

When it got close to the agreed meeting time, Stiles had called Derek as he needed a ride since the Jeep was once again getting repaired from its latest encounter with the supernatural. Derek readily agreed since he hadn't seen Stiles since last night and going that long without seeing his mate was proving to be difficult, especially with the newly formed bonds of their pack.

~~~~

The ride to Jackson's house was quiet and subdued as Stiles just spent the whole time just basking in the love and devotion of his mate, Derek having grabbed Stiles' hand as soon as he had been seated fully in the car and had refused to let go of it since; not that Stiles wanted him to let go. Stiles loved the warmth that Derek's hand brought him, not only in touch but also in a show of possessiveness that only Derek seemed to be able to show in just the way that he held his mate's hand.

"Do you want me to stay?" Derek asked as he gently kissed Stiles' hand.

Stiles thought about it for a moment before he shook his head, "No, I don't think it's necessary. Besides I think this is something that we have to do ourselves and I think Jackson wants it to be only us."

Derek nodded his head in understanding, "I can understand that. I've got some errands to run so I'll be in town for the rest of the day if either of you need me."

Stiles smiled and kissed Derek on the lips, "I'll let you know but I think we've got this covered."

Derek smiled back and kissed his mate, deeply this time before he nuzzled into his neck. He looked up and smiled into Stiles' neck, "Looks like someone is getting impatient."

Stiles turned his head and tried to hide the smile that came across his lips at the sight of Jackson on the front porch as he tried not to draw attention to himself. Stiles turned back to Derek and gave him one last kiss before he exited the car as Derek drove off down the road.

* * *

Jackson chewed on his lips lightly as he saw Derek's car as it stopped in front of his house. He knew that Stiles was going to get a ride from the Alpha but it was odd seeing them together since the start of the bonding ritual. It made Jackson feel like he was doing something he shouldn't be doing since he knew that Stiles belonged to Derek, the same way Lydia belonged to him.

He shook his head to clear his head as he made his way to his porch as he tried to look like he was just standing there, not waiting for Stiles to get out of the car. When he saw Stiles smile at him, he knew he had been found out and couldn’t help the blush that graced his face in embarrassment.

Stiles made his way up the walk and stepped onto the porch with a smile, "Hey Jackson. So you wanted to talk before we do anything?"

"Yeah…I…There are somethings I wanted to talk about, if you'd be okay with it?" Jackson replied, as he led Stiles into the house and up to his room.

"Nah I don't mind at all Jackson. I think it's great that you actually wanted to talk before we do anything, keeps anything from being weird with us ya know?"

"Wasn't it weird with Allison and Danny?" Jackson asked, curious to what Stiles' answer would be.

"Hmm…It was weirder with Allison than it was with Danny. But I think that has something to do with Allison being a girl as I feel about as weird that I have to do the same with Lydia and Erica. With Danny, I knew what to do…not like I did much however; I forgot how sneaky Danny could be." Stiles replied as he shook his head in amusement.

Jackson chuckled, "Yeah I know all about that. Danny made me drive him to Deaton's so that he could ask him personally. How I kept a straight face in the middle of the waiting room I'll never know."

"Gotta love that supernatural hearing, huh?" Stiles smirked, as he sat in the chair while Jackson sat down on his bed.

"Sometimes it's handy…though not when my parents decide to…" Jackson cut off his own sentence as he shivered in disgust. "Luckily I can usually sense when that's going to happen so I can make myself scarce. There are just somethings that I never want to smell or hear and that is one of them."

Stiles outright laughed as he nodded his head, "Yeah Scott told me about his experience at hearing his elderly neighbors one time. I still can't believe someone can be nearly ninety years old and have that much of an adventurous love life."

Jackson seemed to turn green, "Please Stiles…no more or else I won't be able to even begin the bonding much less keep down my lunch."

Stiles took pity on not only Jackson but himself as well as he changed the subject. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about before we begin the bonding?"

Jackson blushed as he looked anywhere but at Stiles for a few moments, "Well first, Danny wasn't the only one that asked Deaton something yesterday…"

"Oh?" Stiles, now very curious as to what Jackson would have asked Deaton, looked at Jackson's blush and couldn't help but feel a little excited.

"Yeah…" Jackson replied as he licked his lips. "I…I wanted to ask Deaton if there was another way for us to bond…other than oral."

Stiles frowned a bit, "You don't want to bond to the pack?"

"No!" Jackson answered immediately, "No…I want to bond with the pack. I want to bond with you and Derek and the rest of my friends. I want that closeness that Danny described this morning when he came over. I want the security of a pack, I want the safety. I want it all, I really do."

"Then why ask Deaton for another way to bond?" Stiles asked.

"I…I asked him because I've been wondering what it was like lately," Jackson looked off as he blushed again before his eyes meet Stiles'.

"Wondered what exactly?" Stiles replied, still a bit confused as to what exactly Jackson was trying to get out.

"I…I've been wondering…about how it would feel to have sex with another guy…" Jackson trailed off as he looked down at his clenched hands.

"Oh…Oh!" Stiles replied as realization hit him as he smiled. "Jackson, if you wanted to have sex with me during the ritual all you had to do was ask me. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable and ruin our friendship with something like that."

Jackson looked off and bit his lip once again before he replied, "You're still not getting it Stiles…I don't want to have sex with you…"

As Jackson trailed off, Stiles felt a look a complete confusion come across his face before realization slapped him in the face. Jackson didn't want to have sex with Stiles…he wanted Stiles to have sex with him. Jackson wanted Stiles to be the one to top during the bonding.

"Wait…you…you want me to be the one who?" Stiles couldn’t finish his sentence as shock seemed to course its way through his entire body.

Jackson sighed and nodded, "I asked Deaton yesterday if it would be alright and from he said it would be fine; that it might even make the bond stronger, that as long as both of us…yeah…that the bonding would work."

Stiles managed to work his way through his shock as he looked at Jackson. "I can honestly say that this isn't something that I was expecting. Not that I mind Jackson and I'm actually quite flattered that you trust me enough to ask me to do this. But I have to really ask in all seriousness that this is something that you want to do. Because I don't want you to feel pressured at all into doing this because oral would work just fine. I don't want you to feel obligated that you have to sleep with me or visa-versa."

Jackson smiled slightly as he looked at Stiles, "And that is the reason why I really want to do this. You are the only person that I do trust completely to do this; I don't even trust Danny this much. I trust you because I know that Danny has always on some level wanted to sleep with me but you…hell you weren't even my friend until a few years ago, granted that was my fault but still. But it's not even just that, it's that no matter what you thought of me you have saved me more times than I can count. Without your help, I would still be the Kanime or I would be dead right now. And not only did you save me but you saved Lydia, which that holds more meaning to me than you saving my own life."

"I would never let my friends suffer if I knew that I could stop it," Stiles replied as he got up and sat by Jackson. "And I do consider you one of my friends Jackson. Granted what occurred when we were younger wasn't your fault alone but that is behind us now; and I want us to be able to become even better friends than we are now. Which is why, I need to ask you again…are you sure that this something that you want to do?"

Jackson turned his head and looked at Stiles for a few moments before he shyly leaned forward, kissing Stiles on the lips slowly before he pulled back with a shy smile and a blush. "I'm sure Stiles. This is something not only I want do but something that I feel like I need to do…not only for myself but for the pack as well."

Stiles smiled as he brought up a hand and ran his fingers through Jackson's hair, smiling more when Jackson let out what appeared to be a purr of what could only be described as pleasure. Stiles knew in his heart that Jackson had his heart set on this and if his friend was really sure this was something that he wanted to do, and then Stiles wouldn't stop him.

"I do have one request though," Jackson said as he nuzzled into Stiles' hand, nipping lightly at the palm.

"Go right ahead and I will do your request as best I can." Stiles replied, as he laughed lightly at the ticklish feeling Jackson's nips caused.

"I asked Danny yesterday what the best position would be for my first time. He said that it hurts less if the bottom controls not only how fast the pace is but also the length. Is that true?"

Stiles thought for a moment before nodding, "That is true, especially if it’s the bottoms first time. Derek and I had to do it for the first few times before my body got used to taking him in any other position."

Jackson nodded, "Well…I want to do that position. I want to…ride you."

Stiles felt lust rush through his system as he felt the magic begin to stir in the air, as if it was waiting for those words to be spoken.

Jackson looked around the room in wonder as he saw the magic crackling in the air as he looked at Stiles, "Magic?"

Stiles nodded as he leaned over and pulled Jackson closer to him, nipping at the others' lips lightly before replying, "Yeah Jackson…you can ride me if that's what you want to do. Do you…need to prepare you? Since it's your first time, I don't want you to hurt; werewolf or not."

Jackson blushed as he leaned into Stiles, "I…I already did that. Before you arrived, I had just finished when I heard Derek and you drive up. I looked up how to do it last night, I think I did it right but I'm not sure."

Stiles couldn't help the desire that not only flowed through his veins but through the pack bonds as well, knowing that Derek and the others could feel it just like they were there with them.

"So…I'm guessing you have lube?" Stiles asked as he moved back onto bed, pulling Jackson with him as he sat against the headboard.

"Drawer," Jackson replied as he allowed himself to nuzzle into Stiles as he chased the scent of pack and lust that now emitted from the body below his.

* * *

Now that Stiles and Jackson had both removed their clothes from the other, they lay on the bed in complete silence as magic crackled around them lightly as it waited patiently.

"Are you sure Jackson? Last chance to back-out," Stiles reassured him as he noticed that Jackson was trembling slightly.

"No, no backing out Stiles." Jackson replied, as he sat up and straddled Stiles' lap, shivering as pleasure seemed to course through him as he felt his cock brush against Stiles'.

Stiles nodded in understanding as he reached for lube, smearing some on his fingers as he reached around Jackson as he began to play with his opening. Stiles could still feel some of the lube from when Jackson had prepared himself earlier but Stiles wanted to make sure that Jackson's experience was one of only pleasure, not of pain. As Stiles slide one finger inside of Jackson's opening, he felt him stiffen above him.

"You okay Jackson?"

"Yeah…yeah…just feels…weird because it's not my finger is all."

Stiles nodded his head, "Yeah it takes a bit of time to get use to the feeling. I'm going to add another finger, let me know if I'm hurting you at all Jackson."

Jackson was silent but he nodded as he waited for Stiles to continue. Even though Jackson knew that Stiles wasn't going to hurt him, he still expected there to be some pain but to his shock there was only pleasure as Stiles added another finger.

Jackson couldn’t help the moan that slipped out as pleasure ignited within him as he felt Stiles' fingers began to massage his insides. It still felt weird but he was becoming used to the feeling of someone else's touch besides his own. As he felt Stiles' fingers brush against something inside of him, he couldn't help but let out a shocked scream as pleasure exploded within him at the feeling.

"What…what was that?" Jackson asked, as he wiggled on top of Stiles.

"That would be your prostate, Jackson. Feels good doesn't it?" Stiles chuckled as he brushed against the spot again, enjoying the sounds that escaped Jackson.

"It feels really good…" Jackson replied, "Please keep going…"

"Won't hear any arguments on my part," Stiles replied as he added another finger.

Jackson began to grind himself back towards Stiles' fingers, searching for more pleasure that was being brought to him through those long fingers that seemed to be so deep within him. He panted and begged Stiles to give him more and soon he felt Stiles add another finger; quacking madly at the feeling of four fingers deep within him. He reached down a hand and wrapped it around his cock in order to keep himself from coming too soon. He knew that they needed to come together for the bonding to work but he never expected Stiles to have such talented fingers.

"Stiles…if you don't get into me soon…I'm going to come before we…can bond," Jackson breathed out, as he tightened his grip slightly to stave off his own orgasm.

Stiles nodded his head; his own cock was beginning to throb as the magic in the room began to react to both of their pleasure. The magic silently demanding that they finish the ritual while they both could and neither were in any shape to argue nor did they want to.

Stiles removed his fingers as Jackson lifted himself slightly onto his knees, in order to Stiles to grasp his own cock and align it with Jackson's stretched entrance. Stiles felt the tip of his cock align with the entrance and one last look at Jackson as he nodded to him, telling him that he was ready.

Jackson nodded back in answer as he began to sink down onto Stiles' cock. It was a feeling that Jackson would never forget, so different than his fingers and so different than Stiles'. It was a feeling of not only being stretched but filled, filled with something that was throbbing, something that seemed to be caressing his insides, and something that was hot that warmed him completely.

The experience of entering Jackson was nothing like anything Stiles had ever experienced. While he had sex with Derek, he was always the bottom so entering Jackson was so warm and different but something that felt oddly right. Stiles gritted his teeth at the tight warmth that surrounded his cock and seemed to seep into his very bones. He struggled to remain as still as possible, wanting Jackson to have full control of the situation but he found it hard not to thrust up into the warmth that seemed to beckon him.

Jackson trembled at the feeling of not only Stiles being inside of him but also of the feeling of the magic that was now surrounding them. He could feel the beginning of the pack bonds being formed and he gasped loudly at the feeling.

"You feel them, don't you Jackson?" Stiles asked as he felt himself being fully encased in Jackson's heat as Jackson rested himself fully on top of Stiles.

"Is…is this how it feels all the time? This…this warmth…this feeling of never…of never being alone…" Jackson asked, overcome with emotions as small tears began making their way down his face.

Stiles smiled as he reached up and wiped the tears from Jackson's face. "Yes Jackson. This is what it always feels like. The warmth, the feeling over never being alone; the pack bonds are always there so you'll never feel alone again."

Stiles finally understood just how much Jackson needed the pack bonds and perhaps he needed it more than the others. Jackson had always felt alone all his life, even though he had parents that loved him, Lydia and friends. He had always felt alone and now through the pack bonds he would never be alone, would always have somewhere to go if he needed it, would feel loved and protected; and that thought brought a smile to Stiles face as he watched Jackson realize what it fully meant to be pack.

"Never alone again…" Jackson muttered as he smiled, allowing the magic to enter him and start to fully cement his new bonds. He smiled wider when he felt Danny and Allison, eyes flashing gold as he felt Derek and Stiles. He had pack now, he was loved and cherished and he would never be alone again.

Stiles began to thrust into him, feeling the need to as the magic was cementing the bonds that were forming inside of them. Stiles gasped out as he felt the bond with Jackson formed; being the first werewolf that Stiles had bonded with, he felt the jolt of power that Deaton had mentioned he would feel. What he felt was hard for him to describe but not only could he feel Jackson through the bond but he could also feel Jackson's wolf as well. It was an incredible feeling and Stiles couldn't help but grab onto Jackson's waist as he began to thrust into the warm body above him.

Jackson moaned and groaned loudly as Stiles began thrusting into him with abandonment. There was no pain for him however and found that with the combination of Stiles' thrusts and the magic crackled around them that he was going to be coming soon.

"Stiles…I…I'm gonna come…" Jackson managed to stutter out as he clawed at the sheets beneath Stiles, feeling his claws shred them.

"Me too…together Jackson," Stiles replied as he increased his thrusts.

Both seemed to be able to last a few more minutes before they were crying out their completion as Jackson came all over Stiles' stomach and Stiles filled Jackson with his warm come.

"ALPHA-MATE!" Jackson screamed loudly, his eyes glowing bright gold as he howled loudly.

"BETA!" Stiles yelled just as loud, nearly howling as he emptied himself into Jackson.

Both felt the new bond cement itself as Jackson collapsed beside Stiles, snuggling close to him as he began to scent his Alpha's mate.

Jackson was content for the first time in his life. He would feel the happiness that was coming through the bonds from Derek, Allison, Danny and especially Stiles. He snuggled closer to the one that helped him to finally bond with his pack as he inhaled his scent, committing it to memory.

"Thank you Stiles." Jackson muttered as he finally allowed himself to rest completely for the first time since before he became a wolf.

Stiles said nothing but pulled Jackson closer to him, nuzzling into his hair as he felt the bonds throb in happiness. He knew that Derek was overjoyed at feeling another wolf in their pack and Stiles simply couldn't wait to feel the others. He noticed as he nodded off that he was able to hear the front door open and close quietly. He idly wondered if this was what Deaton had talked about, how when he bonded with the wolves of their pack that he would gain some of their senses.

But that thought would have to wait for another time as the need for sleep had made itself known and Stiles wasn't about to argue with it. So he finally allowed sleep to win the fight as he happily pulled Jackson even closer to him, following the Beta into the land of dreams.

* * *

"Now this is a sight that I could get used to every morning."

The voice not only started Stiles awake but also Jackson as well, who had been caught completely off-guard.

As Jackson started to growl at the intruder, ready to defend the Alpha-Mate at all cost; he stopped when he noticed that it was only Lydia.

"Lydia, are you trying to get yourself mauled to death?" Jackson growled out as he glared at his mate, not really made at her however.

Lydia just smiled brightly as she moved to sit at the desk chair, watching the bed intently. "I knew I wasn't going to get mauled Jackson. Besides, it's my turn today to bond with Stiles and I wanted to get an early start."

Stiles tilted his head to the side as he looked at Lydia, "You could have just called me Lydia. I would have come over if you wanted."

Lydia smirked, "Oh no Stiles. I have other plans for us today…all of us."

"Lydia, you know that it has to be between me and you only right?" Stiles asked, a bit confused at Lydia's look.

"Oh I know that Stiles but that doesn't mean that I can't tease Jackson while we bond. Besides his parents will be back soon with breakfast and I promised them that I would get Jackson up and make myself scarce while they enjoyed a family breakfast." Lydia responded with a secret smile.

"So let me get dressed and we can go over to your house if you like," Stiles responded but froze when Lydia shook her head.

"You're not getting the point Stiles. I want to stay up here with you while Jackson goes and spends time with his parents. I want to tease him with not only the sounds but also the smell. I want him to be so on edge that when he feels us fully bond that it will bring him to his knees. I want him to be so on edge that when we're done bonding that he'll run up the stairs and take me before you can even make it out the door."

"Damn Lydia," Stiles responded, his eyes big as he looked at Jackson who had the same look on his face.

Jackson just blinked at his mate as she merely smiled at him and winked. Jackson perked up when he heard the front door open as his mom called him down for breakfast. He sighed as he got up and got dressed, leaving the room without looking back; knowing that what was about to occur in his own bedroom would test not only his patience but his control as well.

As Jackson closed the door, Lydia reached up and undid the back of her dress as she revealed her naked body to Stiles, "Now where were we?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I must admit that this is one of my personal favorite chapters that I have written so far! 
> 
> Comments are welcome!


	5. Stiles/Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia bond while Jackson is visiting with his parents...Poor Jackson, Lydia really likes to torture him ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!?!? I'm on a roll :-)

 

When Stiles had gone to sleep last night curled up to Jackson, the last thing he expected to wake up to was a naked Lydia. Sure she was the next in the list for the bonding ritual but the sight of her naked in front of him, pretty much left him at a loss of words.

Jackson had left a few minutes ago, going downstairs to do some family bonding with his parents, so Lydia knew that she and Stiles would have to be quiet; considering that his parents figured that Jackson was now alone in the house since they thought Lydia went home and they had no clue that Stiles was ever in their house to begin with.

Lydia walked, no strutted to the bed as she crawled on top of it. As she straddled Stiles' lap, only separated by the blanket that kept Stiles covered from her gaze.

"Lydia…we shouldn't do this here. The bonding is supposed to take place somewhere that is special to you," Stiles stated as he made a move to push Lydia off of him.

"I know that Stiles. And don't you think that Jackson's…no my mate's room is special to me?" Lydia replied, glaring at him as he tried to get up.

"But his parents…" Stiles tried to protest again.

"His parents don't even know we're still up here. All we have to do is be quiet," Lydia practically purred, as she reached up and trailed one of her nails down his chest. "Now…Allison mentioned to me that you had a very talented mouth. To be specific…a very talented tongue,"

Stiles couldn't help but feel pride that Allison had really liked his oral skills and couldn’t help but send gratitude to her through the bond. He felt her amusement at his gratitude, which caused him to smile.

"You did something with the bond didn't you?" Lydia asked, as she saw him smile.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded. "I sent Allison a feeling of gratitude and she sent back amusement. I guess she figures that you must have shown up, wanting to test out my tongue skills for yourself."

Lydia smiled brightly as she nodded, "I really do. Besides Jackson really isn't that good at giving oral; not for lack of trying mind you but my mate could use some lessons. Perhaps he can learn a thing from you through the bond."

Stiles looked towards the door and tried to hold his laughter but he failed.

"What happened?" Lydia looked confused as she followed Stiles' gaze towards the door before looking back at the grinning face below her.

"He's slightly irritable and embarrassed that you told me that." Stiles replied as he smiled up at Lydia, who returned his smile with one of his own.

"He shouldn't be embarrassed at all though because my mate knows how to make love to me just the way I love it; which is why I only want to do oral. I mean I do like you Stiles but it would make things really weird for me and I don't want that."

"Oh I completely agree Lydia. Besides I was going to suggest that anyway because I really don't feel comfortable having anything other than oral with any of the girls in the pack…it just seems so strange to me." Stiles replied honestly.

Lydia nodded her head in agreement, "I can see how that would be weird for you. I should go ahead and let you know that Erica said she was only willing to do oral with you as well. I'm not sure about Boyd but knowing him and his devotion for Erica, I'm sure his will be oral as well."

"Yeah I figured those two would be oral. But I can never be too sure now since I could have sworn Jackson would be but yeah…" Stiles trailed off, not knowing how much to mention to Lydia about last night.

"Don't worry Stiles. Jackson talked to me early yesterday so I knew what was going to happen. I knew that he needed to happen so nothing is weird between us at all. It's all still good and I would like to thank you for being gentle with him; you have no idea how much it means to me that he is finally happy now."

"It was my pleasure, no pun-intended," Stiles replied. "I'm glad Jackson is finally happy within the pack. I’m glad he feels safe enough to join our pack the way he did and I'm so overjoyed that he trusts me like he does."

Lydia nodded as she lay down on Stiles' chest, crossing her arms underneath her chin as she just looked at him for a moment and smiled.

"Our pack is lucky to have an Alpha-Mate like you Stiles. You just seem to complete us, even from the very beginning. It seems sad that it took us this long to realize it but I'm glad that we all have a chance to fully bond as a pack. A pack that can never be separated or broken apart, a strong pack…one that will never fail," Lydia spoke softly, as she trailed off slightly with a sad look in her eyes.

Stiles brought his hand up and cradled her cheek as she brought her eyes back to look at him.

"Lydia, Jackson wasn't the only one that felt alone was he?" Stiles asked just as soft as he watched a tear escape her eyes.

"It's hard Stiles," Lydia spoke as she laid her head down on his chest above his heart. "It's so hard for me to be strong all the time. I want someplace I can go and just be me…not worry about who to impress, what I'm going to wear. Somewhere I can feel safe and protected. Somewhere I don't have to keep one eye open all the time; a place where I'm not afraid to wake up screaming and actually get a good night's sleep."

Stiles remained silent, only bringing his arms up and wrapped them around her trembling form as he waited for her to continue.

"I want to be around people who want to be around me for me. Not for my money or my looks. Just for me. I crave that more than anything. I want to be loved for who I am, not for my name. I'm so sick of being used. The only one that sees the real me is Jackson and while I love him, I want others to see the real; to see the real me and not sneer at it or ignore that it exists. Can I get that in the pack Stiles?" Lydia finished her voice breaking as she looked up at Stiles.

Stiles nodded immediately, "Yes Lydia. The pack can give you all that and more. You'll be loved for who you are, you'll be protected and you'll be strong. Not because you have to be strong but because the pack will make you feel strong. You can be yourself around us and not have to live in fear of being shunned; we would never do that to you."

"What do they feel like, the pack bonds?" Lydia asked.

"It feels like no matter if you are in a room by yourself, that you're not truly alone. It’s a nice warm feeling that no one can take away from you; a feeling of safety and of being loved. When I bonded with Jackson, the bonds grew in power because before I bonded with Jackson I could only sense Derek's emotions and send him feelings; now I can do it all of them."

"You were never able to do that before bonding with Jackson?"

"No and I think it has something to do with him not only being bitten by Derek but also being a wolf himself. I think bonding to a wolf made the bonds stronger and I can only guess what bonding with the other wolves will bring." Stiles replied as he flipped them over on the bed. "But enough about all that, how about we see if my tongue skills live up to Allison's tales, hm?"

Lydia laughed as Stiles flipped them over and nodded at his question. "Let's see what you Stiles."

Stiles smiled brightly as he removed the blanket from between them, "As you wish my lady."

~~~~

Lydia gasped slightly as the cooler air hit her body which caused her nipples to harden slightly. Before she could say anything however, Stiles had already placed his mouth on one of them, sucking lightly while his hand went and played with the other.

It was such a gentle touch but it sent fireworks through her bloodstream as she began to notice the slight crackling around them. Since Stiles didn't seem worried at all, she guessed that it was the magic of the ritual that would bond her and the rest of their pack together. So she allowed herself to be carried away by the feeling of Stiles' mouth on her.

Stiles played with her breast for a little bit before he began kissing his way down her stomach as he removed the blanket along the way. When he got to her most private of all places, he paused and just looked at it for a moment before looking back up at her playfully.

"So I guess it's true that the carpet does match the drapes, huh?"

Lydia's responded by smacking him upside his head with a pillow as she laughed at his bad joke.

"Did you use that line on Allison?" She asked, laughing quietly as she looked down at him.

"Didn't get the chance with us both being so nervous at the beginning, it seemed to have worked out better for us to just get on with the ritual. But once it was done, we were all good." He replied as he leaned down and licked the inside of her thigh as he moved his head into position.

Lydia didn't speak but simply nodded her head as she bite her lip as anxiety flowed through her. Anxiety, that quickly flew out of the window as soon as Stiles had wrapped his lips around her clit and began dragging his tongue in a pattern that she knew instantly were the A-B-C's. She began speaking in a normal volume but she knew that Jackson would be able to hear her.

"Oh Jackson…his tongue…oh my god…he is so good with his tongue," she moaned as she reached down a hand and threaded her fingers through Stiles' hair. "Start again Stiles…please. I want to see...what letter I can get to before you make me come."

Stiles started over without complaint at Lydia began reciting the letters that he traced along her clit.

"A…B…C-C-C…D…E…F…G…H…oh my god…I…J…Jackson it feels so good…K…You are so learning this from him…L-L-L-L….."

~~~~

Jackson gripped his glass tighter in his hand as he managed to keep himself from running up the stairs as Lydia began reciting those damn A-B-C's; he should have known that Lydia was going to pull something like this but he knew that he had to be strong and in control. Now after Stiles left and his parents went back to work, that was going to be another story. And he had already planned out what exactly he was going to do to Lydia once they were alone again. But for now he would have to remain patient and in control, even though it proved to be very difficult.

* * *

"O…o….o….I think I'm gonna come…Stiles please don't stop now….Jackson can you me coming…Can you feel me coming Jackson," Lydia babbled as she felt that the magic that had surrounded her and Stiles had formed the base of all her bonds to the rest of the pack.

Stiles could feel himself getting closer and closer as he feels the bond between the pack and Lydia cement into place firmly.

Lydia put her hand over her mouth as her body arched high as she came. She knew that Stiles was coming as well, feeling it through the bond but what she hadn't expected was to feel Jackson's pleasure as well. She could feel him downstairs; feel him as he silently rode out the pleasure that left him and shot through his body.

Stiles moved up to where he was beside Lydia as they both just sat in silence for a few moments, as they basked in the feeling of the new bonds.

Lydia looked over at him, "So this is what the bonds feel like. This warmth, this sense of safety, of love...of family…It's incredible."

"Yeah, it really is something. I'm glad that you feel safe bonded with the pack Lydia. And I'm really glad that you and Jackson are here with us."

Lydia smiled, "I'm glad we are too Stiles. Even with all that has occurred over the years, I couldn’t imagine any other place that I would rather be right now. Despite all the heartache, pain and fights, this feeling of the bonds that I now have make it all well worth it."

Stiles nodded as he looked at the door and shook his head as he smiled. He got up out of the bed, put back on his clothes as he got ready to open the door and leave.

Lydia looked at him curiously, "What are you doing?"

Stiles looked at her and smiled, "Jackson's parents are about to leave. I can hear them getting ready."

Lydia looked even more confused as she looked at the door and back at him, "I can't hear anything."

"You wouldn't I'm sure. The only reason why I can is because when I bonded to Jackson, I seemed to have developed some supernatural senses." Stiles replied, before he smiled. "Plus I can feel Jackson's need to come upstairs and claim his mate now that she's part of the pack. And Derek is waiting for me at the corner so we can spend the rest of the day relaxing since the bonding for today has been taken care of."

Lydia nodded and smiled, "Thank you again Stiles…for everything."

Stiles just smiled and nodded as he opened the door to the hallway. He smiled at Jackson, who returned his smile as he made his way back up to his room and Lydia. Stiles just chuckled and left the house as quiet as a mouse as he made his way to Derek's car, which was parked at the end of the street.

* * *

Derek looked up at Stiles entered the car and sniffed his mate as he raised his eyebrow.

"So I see that Lydia decided to pay an early morning visit."

"Yeah," Stiles chuckled as Derek nuzzled into him. "Seems like she couldn't wait any more and wanted to do her bonding in Jackson's room; she's such a tease to him."

Derek chuckled, "Oh I heard all of that. I'm glad though that they both feel safe now that the bonds are formed."

Stiles nodded his head, "I'm glad too about that."

"So what do you feel like doing since no more bonds need to be formed today?" Derek asked as he reached out and held Stiles' hand, threading his fingers through his mate's.

"Well, I don't know about you but I wouldn't mind a shower and something to eat," Stiles replied as he smiled. "And after that, perhaps cuddling on the couch with a good movie?"

"Avengers it is then," Derek responded with a smile as he drove down the street towards the pack house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than the previous one but I feel that this one was pretty straight forward, lol.   
> Comments are welcomed!


	6. Stiles/Erica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles bonds Erica to the pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I didn't want anyone getting bored with Stiles and Erica bonding, which is pretty much the same as it was with Allison and Lydia; I put a bit more interaction between Derek and the other bonded pack members. Let me know if you guys like it :-)

 

Stiles was grateful that he was able to spend the rest of yesterday just relaxing with Derek as they both needed time to process the new bonds that had been acquired.

It seemed that since bonding with Jackson, Derek really did a boost of power since now Derek admitted to Stiles that he could hear each pack member's heart that he had been bonded to, no matter where they were in Beacon Hills.

Stiles also admitted that he felt that his hearing, eyesight and sense of smell had gotten even better since bonding with Jackson. He also admitted that he seemed to gain more focus since he bonded with Lydia, which was proving to do wonders with his ADHD. He pondered that when the bonds were complete if he would even need his medication.

Derek silently hoped that his mate would be able to stop taking those pills, since they messed with Stiles' heartbeat; making it skip from time to time and Derek didn't like that at all. Derek had often spoken to Stiles about it but Stiles reassured him constantly that nothing was wrong and that it was just a side-effect from the medicine. Still Derek didn't have to like it.

* * *

Derek dropped off Stiles at Erica's house, whose parents were going to be away for the weekend. And while Stiles still wasn't as nervous as he had been at the beginning of the bonding; he was still a bit nervous as he hadn't really been on good terms with Erica at the beginning. He reached up and rubbed his head without thought, the memory of being knocked out with his own car part still fresh in his mind; even though it had happened over a year ago.

Stiles took a deep breathe before knocking on the door as he waited for Erica to answer. He didn't have to wait long as it appeared that Erica was slightly excited to see him and he couldn't help but wonder why. As he followed her through her house into her living room, she signaled for him to sit down on one of the couch as she curled up on the other side.

"So…Lydia tells me you have a very talented tongue," Erica commented as she looked at Stiles as if she was trying to read his thoughts.

Stiles couldn't help but chuckle at her statement, "Seems like Lydia just couldn't keep the secret to herself. Yes I do admit that Allison and Lydia have both admitted that I seem to have a very talented tongue."

"How do you though?" Erica asked, "Because as far as I know, you have only been with Derek."

"True, I have only been with Derek romantically. But I was very curious and let's just say that I watched a lot of porn," Stiles replied with a laugh, which made Erica laugh a little too.

"I should have known," she replied as she moved to sit closer to him as she seemed to study him closer. She paused for a second before she spoke again, "If I told you that I've actually had a crush on you for a while that I never really seemed to get over and I must admit that even though you're with Derek and me with Boyd, I still can't help but think about what it would be like to be with you like that…if that makes any sense."

Stiles couldn’t believe his ears at Erica's confession but he was quick to respond to her, not wanting her to think that he was ignoring her.

"You've had a crush on me?" Stiles asked, shock clear in his voice.

Erica nodded, "Since about the sixth grade I think. It started when you defended me from those boys that were teasing me about having seizures. I never could understand what happened to that video that was posted. One day it was there and the next day, there wasn't a trace of it."

Stiles looked off as a blush spread across his cheeks before he answered her, "Yeah I might have had something to do with that. It wasn't right what they did so I just fixed their mistake."

"Thank you," Erica replied. "I should have known it was you that took it down. I'm sorry about hitting you in the head with your own car part by the way. I think Derek is still mad at me about that."

Stiles rubbed his head again without thinking but smiled at Erica who frowned. "It's alright Erica. You thought you were doing what Derek wanted you to do and trust me he's not mad at you anymore. I wouldn't let him be mad at my Catwoman."

Erica smiled as she moved closer to Stiles, cuddling closer to him as she nuzzled his neck as she replied, "Thanks Batman."

They grew quiet for a few moments; Stiles just wrapped his arm around Erica and pulled her closer as they both just seemed to enjoy the feel of each other as they relaxed. Stiles began trailing his hand up and down her back in a manner that was soothing as Erica practically began to purr at the touch.

Erica didn't understand fully what was happening but she had never felt this calm with anyone other than Boyd. She wondered if this was because that Stiles was the Alpha Mate and that her wolf knew that he would keep them safe. She sat still for a few more moments before she felt electricity in the air as she looked up at Stiles, silently asking him what was going on.

"It's just the magic from the ritual, Erica. It's not dangerous at all, this is what forms the bonds between not only you, me and Derek but forms the bonds between you and the rest of the pack. It does get intense, I'm not going to lie but the feeling is incredible; something that you start to crave until you can feel every pack member."

"So I'll be able to feel Derek and the others?" Erica asked as she laid her head back down on his chest, perfectly content to still lie still for a few moments longer.

"Yep, you'll be able to feel Derek, me and the others. I can feel Allison, Lydia, Danny and Jackson right now too along with Derek, though Derek is a bit stronger for me; which makes me think that mates will be able to feel their mate a bit stronger than other members in the pack."

"That's so cool. Can you feel where Derek is right now?" Erica asked as she began to feel restless, her body seemed to be awakening due to not only the magic in the air but due to Stiles' touch and voice.

Stiles grew quiet for a moment as he focused on the bond between him and Derek. He was silent for a few seconds before he answered, "He's training with Jackson right now while the others watch. I think he's testing out the extent of the bond between him and Jackson before he bonds with another wolf."

"So he pretty much got a big power boost when you bonded Jackson to the pack, huh?" Erica asked, sitting up as she turned and faced Stiles.

"Yeah, he said that if he hadn't been sitting the power rush would have brought him to his knees."

"But when you bonded with Allison, he dropped to his knees as well. How could that have happened with her, she's only human," Erica asked again, as she began to kiss Stiles' cheeks and face.

Stiles was silent for a moment as he just sat there and let her kiss his face and cheeks before he answered her. "I think it's because she was the first bonded pack member so her bonding opened all the possible bonding paths for the rest of the path. I think it was the magic's way of letting to bonding go smoother by already opening up the bonding paths that are slowly being filled."

"That oddly makes sense," Erica replied as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the couch as she began pulling him towards her room. "Now enough talking, I can't wait to experience that magical tongue of yours that Lydia and Allison kept bragging about."

Stiles chuckled as he followed her silently, sending out a warning to Derek that they were about to start the bonding. He didn't know how adding another wolf to the pack was going to go, especially for the humans so he wanted them to be on their toes so to speak.

* * *

Derek's head perked up before he smiled as the others returned his smile.

"Stiles and Erica are about to bond," Derek said. "I think he wanted us to be prepared for the power boost so no more training until the bond is formed."

"Do you think we'll all get a power boost or just you?" Jackson asked, honestly curious as he came and sat beside Lydia who immediately curled up into his side.

Derek was silent as he seemed to ponder the question. "I'm honestly not sure. Like I told you before Jackson, the power boost I got from you alone was enough to bring to my knees if I hadn't been seated already."

"It was a power rush for me too but not nearly as strong as it was when I first bonded with you and Stiles," Allison replied as she looked over at Danny, "What about you?"

"Same for me, it didn't make me want to hit my knees but it did make me stubble." Danny replied.

"Stiles thinks that when I first bonded with Allison that the ritual magic opened up the rest of the bonding paths to ease the bonding process; which explains why I hit my knees when Allison and Stiles bonded." Derek commented.

"I can see that," Danny replied. "The magic most likely doesn’t want to cause any excess stress towards the bondings because if it was too painful then no one would want to complete the ritual."

"That does make sense," Lydia replied. "But to be honest, even if the ritual was painful for me to be completely bonded with you guys I would still do it; especially if I knew what I would feel after it. It's addicting, being bonded to the pack. I never felt so content in my life with anyone other than Jackson and now I can't think of my life without the pack."

The others nodded in agreement as Derek smiled before he spoke softly, "And that is what a pack is. Imagine the feeling when we are all bonded together. The feeling is indescribable but even I don't know what will happen once Stiles and I bond fully in a few days. My parents were already fully bonded when I was born and that feeling was just incredible; so it makes me wonder what it will feel like when we feel the bond cement fully."

The others grew quiet as they each pondered what it would feel like when Derek perked up his head again as magic began flowing through the clearing where they all sat, "Its beginning."

* * *

Erica moaned loudly as Stiles made his way down her stomach as she gripped the headboard above her. She gripped it so hard at not only the feeling of Stiles' lips on her body but the feel that the magic that now seemed to surround them. It was a feeling that she just couldn't describe and she couldn't wait to feel the full effect of the bonding.

Stiles paused for a few seconds, just looking at Erica and all her naked glory before he began licking her inner thigh. He licked and nipped there for a few minutes before moving his head to the main goal as he heard her shriek in surprise and pleasure.

Stiles noticed that instead of being talkative like Lydia had been, Erica moaned a lot more and gave out tiny gasp of pleasure at his actions. He had to admit that he thought Erica was going to be a screamer but he wasn't going to complain; especially when she brought a hand down to the back of his head, urging him to go deeper and harder.

Erica had always been quiet during oral; it was something that Boyd seemed to enjoy so she never tried to change. She could feel the bond start to open between her and Stiles as the magic swirled around them as it began the next part of the ritual.

"Stiles…I…I feel it…Oh Stiles…it feels…wonderful," Erica spoke softly, almost like a whisper.

Stiles didn't say anything but continued to trace his tongue out in the A-B-C's as he felt the magic open more bonds to the rest of the pack.

Erica gasped as she arched up off her bed at the sudden feeling of more bonds being opened. She felt herself grow closer to her orgasm as she pushed Stiles' head closer, wanting him to bring her to completion.

Stiles felt through the bond that Erica was close and he could feel himself coming closer as well as he felt the magic begin to cement the new bonds. He kept up his tongue movements as he felt Erica began to tremble as she reached her orgasm and he felt himself come in his pants as he reached his.

The magic seemed to explode around them as the room seemed to glow before settling down as Erica sighed in complete contentment as Stiles moved to lie beside her on the bed.

Erica was motionless for a few moments before she curled up into Stiles' side as she nuzzled into him, "Alpha-Mate."

"Beta," Stiles replied without any hesitation as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, just basking in the feel of being close to one of his pack.

"I can't explain how this feels. I can feel them even though I know that they aren't here. I can feel their body heat, their heartbeats, their love for me and I feel completely safe. Stiles…this feels so incredible. I can't wait for the bonding to be complete."

"Me either," Stiles replied as he smiled down at her as she snuggled closer to him, both of their eyes closing.

"Do you have to leave soon?" Erica asked, tightening her hold on him a bit as she was not willing to let him go too soon.

"I'm yours for the rest of day if you like Erica," Stiles replied without hesitation as he nuzzled into the top of her head.

"I don't want to move just yet," She replied as she nuzzled further into his chest, laying her head on top of his heart as she closed her eyes as she just listened to it. "Boyd needs this too, you know. He's so lonely, even with me. He needs the connection to the pack more than even I do. He'll feel this won't he, Stiles? He'll feel the same contentment and happiness that I feel right now, right?"

Stiles nodded, "Yes Erica. He'll feel the same thing as you're feeling right now. He'll have his place in the pack just like you do and he will never be alone."

"Good…that makes me happy," Erica replied as she allowed herself to drift off into a light sleep.

Stiles stayed awake as he focused on the new bonds between Erica and the pack, he smiled as he felt their excitement that Erica was now bonded with them. He felt the power boost that Derek got from another wolf being bonded to him. He knew that his own senses had increased as he could now hear all of the pack's hearts, as if they were in the room. He allowed himself to close his eyes as he relaxed into Erica as he listened to her light breathing.

* * *

"Whoa, that was a rush," Jackson commented as the magic finally subsided from the clearing.

"I can feel Erica now," Lydia commented as she placed a hand over her heart as if she could feel Erica's heartbeat beside her own.

"It's truly amazing isn't it?" Allison replied to Lydia. "I felt the same way when Danny was bonded, it felt like I could feel his heartbeat in my chest."

Lydia nodded as she looked at Allison. "It's like no matter where I go, I know that I will always have people to come home too. Like I'm never alone, someone is always there with me."

"That's pack," Derek answered as he was finally able to catch his breath being bonded to Erica. "Pack is more than people you fight beside, its people that you know you can come too. Its people that love you, protect you and fight beside you. That is what a pack is."

They nodded as they looked at Derek as they relaxed again for a few moments before Jackson spoke up.

"Derek can we train some more? The bonding is making my wolf a bit restless and I think he just needs a good work out," Jackson asked as he looked at his Alpha.

Derek seemed to think for a second before nodding, "Sure Jackson, we can train some more. My wolf is feeling antsy as well so I think it'll be good for the both of us."

Jackson smiled as he got up, kissed Lydia on the cheek as him and Derek moved a short distance away from the humans as they began to spar.

Derek couldn't help but marvel at how powerful he seemed to feel now and he couldn’t help but wonder what it was going to feel like when the pack becomes fully bonded. But for right now, he turned his focus to sparring with his Beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome! 
> 
> Next Chapter: Stiles/Boyd ;-) Anybody have a specific request for where you think their bonding should take place. I've been leaning towards the Ice Rink but I'm open to others input. :-)


	7. Stiles/Boyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Boyd's turn to be bonded to the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late upload on this. But inspiration has been few and far between right now. I hope you guys like it.

Stiles/Boyd

* * *

 

Stiles bit his lip for what seemed like the hundredth time as he sat in the ice rink, as he watched the children of Beacon Hills skate. He was here to meet Boyd, which he thought was a strange request from the other but who was he to argue. The bonding needed to take place somewhere the other felt comfortable in and it meant a lot to them, and it was obvious to anyone with eyes that the Ice Rink held a special place in Boyd's heart.

Stiles waited patiently while the last of the kids and their parents left as he watched Boyd begin the process of locking up in a dance that he had done time and time again. Stiles just sat there on the bench and marveled at the silence that seemed to envelope him once everyone else was gone. It was easy to see then why Boyd liked to work there, especially when everyone had left. Stiles had realized long ago that Boyd liked the quiet, even seemed to revel in it. Stiles often wondered why that was but figured that it was too personal to ask Boyd at the time since they barely knew each other.

"You're wondering why I like the quiet so much aren't you," Boyd commented, as he sat silently beside Stiles causing the other to jump.

"You are really light on your feet Boyd," Stiles replied as he smiled at Boyd. "And yes I was wondering but I didn't want to intrude as it is rather personal. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Stiles we're about to bond with a ritual that requires some kind of sexual interaction," Boyd responded as he lifted his eyebrow. "I think that is a little more personal than asking me why I like the quiet so much."

Stiles blushed and laughed lightly as he nodded, "Yes perhaps you're right. So you gonna tell me why you like the quiet so much?"

Boyd looked at Stiles as a small smile graced his face as he replied, "It's in the silence that I feel like I can actually be myself and not worry about what others think of me. I don't have to hear the whispers of why I'm so quiet, why I don't talk to anyone. I don't have to hear my parents telling me who I need to be friends with and what I need to do with my life. In the silence, I can just be me with no fear of being judged by anyone."

Stiles sat there in silence, shocked slightly at the answer Boyd had given him but as he looked back to when he had first started to know Boyd, he began to notice how he had acted by then. Even now, Boyd never went out of his way to interact with anyone that wasn't pack.

"That makes sense Boyd and I'm glad that you shared that with me." Stiles replied as he leaned over and gave Boyd a one armed hug.

Boyd smiled as he pulled Stiles into what could only be described as big bear hug that had Stiles gasping slightly for breathe. Boyd released him with a smirk and a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I swear one day, one of you will squeeze the air out of me and then I'll be a flat-Stiles," Stiles joked as he smiled up at Boyd.

Boyd chuckled as he leaned down and nuzzled into Stiles' neck, inhaling deeply as he took in his scent.

Stiles stood still and let Boyd sniff him as much as he wanted. He had been around the others so long that he was used to this, being sniffed or scented as Derek had called it once. It was a way that the wolves were able to keep up with other members of the pack, especially with the human members.

Boyd lifted his head up from Stiles neck as he peered down at the slightly shorter man as he just stared at him, as if taking in every detail of his face. Boyd noticed that the air around them had become electric and knew from his earlier conversation with Erica that this was the bonding magic that surrounded the bonding pair as the bonding began. Boyd was silent for a few moments before he looked back at Stiles, meeting his gaze.

"Has Derek ever told you what you smell like? To him I mean," Boyd asked as he hugged Stiles close, as he inhaled more of his scent.

Stiles thought and shook his head, "No, I've never really brought it up. Do I smell different to everyone?"

"I would assume so. To me you smell like a library, books if you will. You smell like books and home and warmth. I asked Isaac once what you smelled like to him," Boyd responded.

"What did he say?" Stiles asked, honestly curious and making a point to ask what he smelled like to the other wolves.

"Home, fresh-baked cookies and…" Boyd stopped, unsure if he should continue but the look on Stiles' face seemed to practically beg him to continue "Sunlight. To Isaac you smell like sunlight."

Stiles was quiet for a few moments as he seemed lost in this thoughts before looking up and smiling at Boyd. "Thanks for telling me that, I'll ask Isaac later why I smell like that to him. And the others as well because you've made me curious as to how the others smell me."

Boyd just smiled and nodded as he leaned down again and gave Stiles a peek on the cheek as the magic around them seemed to swirl around them a bit faster, as if calling for them to complete the bond at once.

"To hell with this," Boyd muttered and before Stiles could respond, Boyd had picked him up causing Stiles to wrap his legs around the others waist for balance.

"Boyd what…" Stiles couldn't finish his sentence as Boyd had sealed his lips with those of his own as he kissed Stiles deeply.

Stiles was caught off-guard completely by the action as he was stunned but quickly spurred into action as he wrapped his arms around Boyd's neck as he kissed back.

The magic surrounding them moved faster in the air, causing the air to become electrified as the magic itself increased in power. Miles away at the pack house, Derek and the other bonded pack members could feel the magic in the air but only smiled at each other as they began to feel the new bond forming between them and Boyd. Soon they would add another member to their pack and they couldn't wait.

Boyd released Stiles' lips as he leaned back slightly as he stared at Stiles in silence before commenting, "If you kiss Derek like that, I might have to steal you."

Stiles chuckled as he leaned forward and peeked Boyd on the forehead. "Don't think Derek would let you. Besides Erica doesn't seem like the sharing type either."

Boyd seemed to think about it before he shuddered in mock-fear, "Yeah you're right. Derek maybe Alpha but Erica still scares me a bit more than him. Suppose we'll have to keep our current mates after today."

Stiles nodded his head as he laughed as Boyd walked them over and sat down on a bench, Stiles still in his lap.

Stiles went quiet for a few before he got a mischievous look in his eyes as he practically slithered out of Boyd's lap and kneeled before him on the floor. He looked back up at Boyd and winked as his hands began moving to open Boyd's pants up.

"I'm going to do something that I have only ever done to Derek. But from what he says, I'm a natural at it. So I want to see if my skills work on you as well," Stiles said as he began to peel back Boyd's pants, revealing the black boxers beneath.

Boyd found himself at a loss for words at how at ease Stiles seemed to be with him. But then again, it would be easier for him to be with another man than a girl since he had been with Derek for so long. He soon found his thoughts completely shut off as Stiles began to lick his cock, in small kitten licks that had Boyd grabbing onto the metal bench as pleasure coursed through him from the action.

Stiles looked at the cock before him and mentally compared it to Derek as he licked it all over. He could tell that while Derek's cock was longer, Boyd's seemed to have just a bit more girth to it. Stiles decided however to keep that to himself, he knew how Derek had the mindset of an Alpha and didn't want his mate to feel inferior to another male.

Boyd gripped the metal bench tighter when Stiles took the head of his cock into his mouth as he began to suck on it lightly. Boyd looked down as his eyes glowed gold, his wolf just under the surface as he looked down at the Alpha-Mate. Boyd couldn't hold the moan inside any longer when Stiles' tongue began to massage the flesh just beneath the head of his cock. He wondered how Stiles knew that he liked that when he saw the other wink at him as he pulled back to speak.

"Erica gave me a few hints before I left her house last night," Stiles answered before he put his mouth back around Boyd's cock as he began bobbing his head up and down, taking more and more of Boyd's cock into his mouth.

Boyd's grip on the bench became so tight that he could feel the metal bending beneath his fingers and he knew that he would have to repair the bench before someone else saw but right now he was more focused on the Stiles' mouth that was working his cock with a skill that only a natural could have.

Stiles inhaled through his nose as he took more of Boyd's cock into his mouth until he rested his chin against Boyd's balls, as he inhaled and exhaled slowly and once again thanked whatever deity was listening that he didn't have a gag reflex. He remained still as he looked up at Boyd and watched his reaction as he swallowed around Boyd's cock.

Boyd heard his wolf howl at the action and it was all that Boyd could do but thrust up into the mouth that sent pleasure coursing through him. As Boyd felt Stiles begin to move once again, moving his cock in and out of his mouth; Boyd began to feel the bonds to the other members of the pack. He was amazed at the feeling of not only feeling his own mate but that of his Alpha and the rest of his pack-mates. What surprised him the most was the feeling that he got from Stiles was nothing he had ever felt before.

Boyd noticed that Derek and Stiles both felt like parental figures to him instantly but he put that into the back of his mind for another day as right now he wanted to focus on Stiles.

He felt himself growing closer and closer as Stiles began to suck on his cock harder and harder as if he seemed to sense it. Boyd looked around and saw that the magic was surrounding them, the air electric around them.

"Stiles…I'm…gonna…" Boyd tried to warn Stiles but he was cut off as he erupted into Stiles' mouth as he felt Stiles swallow around him.

As Stiles swallowed Boyd's come, he noticed that it was very different from Derek but swallowed none-the-less as he knew that the ritual demanded it of them.

Stiles could feel the bond fully cement once he came in his own pants from the feel of passion and electricity in the air around the two of them. Stiles continued to swallow until Boyd slumped onto the bench as Stiles moved back to sit on his knees as he panted slightly for breathe.

Silence surrounded them as the magic diminished, as if it knew that its job for the day had been done.

Stiles looked at Boyd and smiled at the look of awe on the others face.

"It's amazing isn't it? Being able to feel them like this," Stiles commented as he got up and sat beside Boyd on the bench.

Boyd nodded, "I can't even describe how it feels but amazing comes pretty close. I can't believe we haven't bonded before. Do the others feel this way?"

"Yep, they all do. And with every bonded pack member, Derek becomes a more powerful Alpha especially with the werewolves. He described it as an unbelievable feeling and one that he had never experienced in his life before."

Boyd nodded in agreement, "I agree with him fully on that. It is a once in a lifetime experience for sure."

"Well it's not really a once in a lifetime experience since you'll be able to feel me bonding with the rest of the pack until the ritual is over." Stiles responded as he wiggled on the bench, wishing now that he had brought some wet-wipes with him.

Boyd noticed his wiggling and chuckled. He stood up and took Stiles by the arm as he led the other to the janitor's closet and produced a box of baby wipes that were always in stock for the bathroom.

Stiles blushed but thanked Boyd as he practically ran off towards the bathroom to clean himself off as best he could.

* * *

Stiles returned a bit later, feeling much cleaner and better as he handed the box back to Boyd who put them back in the janitor closet until they were needed again.

"So the last of the pack you actually have to have sex with," Boyd commented, as he turned around and looked at Stiles. "But Deaton also mentioned that there would be a possibility that you could become pregnant. How can you be so sure that one of them won't get you pregnant instead of Derek?"

"Not possible," Stiles replied as he sat back down on another metal bench. "I was concerned about the same thing so I brought it up with Derek and he soothed my fears. It's impossible for someone that isn't my mate to get me pregnant; it's the same with all mated werewolves. It's similar to a fail-safe if you will; keeps out any unwanted pups in case a mate gets taken by hunters or another pack that is looking to take control of another pack's territory."

Boyd nodded his head as he sat down beside Stiles, "Yeah that does sound like a good fail-safe."

"Yep," Stiles replied. "I thought so too, so it put my mind at rest about the manner. Besides, it's not like I wouldn't love any pups that I would have if I got pregnant from anyone else…it's just that the thought of having anyone else's pups but Derek's just makes my skin crawl."

"I can understand that, I don't even want to think about the possibility that Erica could have someone else's pups but my own. You have put my mind at ease Stiles, even without me realizing it."

Stiles smiled at Boyd and nodded, "No problem Boyd. So what do you want to do the rest of the day?"

"You and Derek have nothing planned?" Boyd asked.

"Not a thing," Stiles responded. "I think he wanted to train the others today and he mentioned that Danny had been inquiring about the bite so he needed to discuss things with him."

"Danny wants the bite?" Boyd asked.

"Yeah he's been thinking about it for a few months now. He knows the danger in taking it and that he might not survive the change but Derek thinks he has a good chance." Stiles responded.

"And what about you, Stiles?" Boyd asked. "Before this ritual, did you ever want the bite?"

Stiles grew quiet for a moment and Boyd thought he had overstepped a boundary but as he made to apologize, Stiles answered him.

"At one point, when Scott first got bitten and started to gain his speed and strength; I thought it would be cool to be a werewolf. But after the first few fights, I figured I was much better staying human. Not because I thought I wouldn't make a good werewolf but because I saw myself more valuable as a human. As a human, I could touch Mountain Ash so I can easily pull out the bullets and cross the barriers without getting hurt. Granted I was still beaten by hunters but it was a price that I was willing to pay to protect everyone, I still would do it without a second thought."

Boyd was silent for a moment before he pulled Stiles to him in a hug, nuzzling into his neck as he inhaled his Alpha-Mate's scent. He pulled back and smiled at Stiles, speaking lowly as only Boyd seemed to be able to do.

"I think you would make a fantastic werewolf Stiles," Boyd replied. "But I think you make a better human. You are the strongest human I've ever met and I know without a doubt that when things get rough for our pack that you won't turn your backs on us. No, you'll be there fighting side by side with us; or in front of us because that is who you are. You were our Alpha-Mate before we even knew. Your instincts told you to protect us. And to us, you are much more than any human could be. You are our…"

"Pack-Mom?" Stiles finished as he smiled up at Boyd, happy tears in his eyes.

Boyd nodded and laughed, "Yes, that is exactly what you are. You are a mama wolf and Heaven help anyone that gets between you and your pack. I gotta say that I can't help but be slightly afraid of how much more protective you're going to be when you have pups on your own."

Stiles laughed as he replied, a mischievous look crossing his face, "You know Boyd, Derek made the same comment; only with him, he shivered just a little."

"Smart man," Boyd replied as both he and Stiles broke out into laughter.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Boyd teaching Stiles how to ice skate and Stiles making Boyd promise to teach his pups in the future.

End of Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter I'll admit but I couldn't come up with anything else. Comments are welcome.


	8. Stiles/Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter finally bond and Peter finally feels whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for the long wait but Writers' Block has been such a pain lately! 
> 
> Hopefully though, it has decided to take a long walk off a short cliff so I can finally get back to writing! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter because aside from Derek and Stiles; Peter is my favorite character from Teen Wolf.

Stiles/Peter

* * *

 

 

"I cannot believe I agreed to this," Stiles muttered to himself as he got out of his jeep and looked around the parking garage.

Admittedly, Stiles could have easily said no when Peter had suggested this being the place where the two of them would bond. And now that Stiles looked around the parking garage that was filled with cars of nurses and doctors, he was having second thoughts why he had agreed to do this in the first place.

"That makes two of us Alpha-Mate," Peter replied as he emerged from the shadows, smirking as Stiles jumped slightly.

Stiles turned to glare at the older wolf but there was little to no heat behind it because as much as Stiles wanted to lie to himself, he had grown a soft spot for Peter over time; even thinking of him as much of an Uncle as he was to Derek.

"I knew you were a Creeper-Wolf Peter but I never expected you to have a public sex kink," Stiles commented as he walked over to Peter who just smirked wider.

"Only for you Stiles," Peter responded as he looked around the parking garage. "Besides I thought it would be exciting and a trip down memory lane for both of us."

"You mean when you showed me your dead nurse in the trunk of her own car, trying to bite me and using me to get to Scott and Derek?" Stiles commented back as he raised his eyebrow, "Exciting enough for you, Creeper-Wolf?"

"You wound me Stiles," Peter responded as he placed a hand over his heart and feigned pain before smiling. "Besides, if I really wanted to turn you against your will I would have done it."

"Yeah I figured that out pretty quickly," Stiles replied as he looked at Peter before asking, "Why didn't you? Force me to take the bite I mean?"

"Honestly?" Peter replied as he shrugged his shoulders, "I like you better as a human. While it is true that you are vulnerable as a human, you are anything but defenseless; from your sharp tongue to your sharp mind. I remain impressed day by day that you can not only keep up with the wolves but also that you even manage to teach them control and you keep us all human…well human-ish."

Stiles chuckled lightly as he smiled at Peter, "Thanks Creeper-Wolf. Glad I got your howl of approval."

"See there's that sharp tongue I was talking about, sharp as a whip and just as deadly as any weapon." Peter responded as he moved closer to Stiles, wrapping his arms around the younger as he pulled him close.

Peter became silent for a few moments as he leaned down and just scented Stiles' neck, inhaling all the scents that the young man now carried with him. He could not only smell Stiles and his nephew but now he could smell the huntress and the other pups in the pack. Stiles was starting to smell like a proper Alpha-Mate should smell like and it caused Peter's wolf to rumble pleasantly at the thought of having a complete pack again.

Stiles remained still as Peter scented him, knowing that Peter needed this as a way to confirm that they were indeed becoming a pack. Stiles ached for the pack that Peter and Derek had lost and once again cursed Kate Argent in her grave as well Gerard, who was just as responsible even though he never lit the match.

Peter pulled back and smiled down at Stiles before pulling him towards a dark alcove where they wouldn't be seen in case someone decided to walk into the parking garage. Usually Peter would have been able to smell or hear them coming but he knew that he was going to be pleasantly distracted.

Stiles smiled and nodded his head in thanks for Peter's forethought of not being seen by unwelcome strangers. But Peter wasn't the only one that had come prepared as Stiles reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small stone that didn't look special at all.

Peter looked at the little rock and tilted his head to the side as he glanced up at Stiles; which caused Stiles to laugh at the older wolf.

"You look like a confused puppy," Stiles laughed lightly as he placed the little rock on the bench that was in the dark alcove. He waved his hand over it and smirked back up at Peter as it glowed. "I got this from Deaton this morning; apparently the rock has a spell on it that pretty much blocks out all sounds from escaping the area that it's placed within."

Peter smirked and nodded his head as he leaned forward and peeked Stiles on the cheek, "And there is that sharp mind, brilliant beyond any humans' I have ever come across. I am glad that my nephew has you as his Alpha-Mate, Stiles."

Stiles smiled as he wrapped his hands around Peter's neck as he nuzzled into the older wolf, scent-marking him in his own way as he listened to Peter rumble deep in his chest.

Peter couldn't take it anymore, he wanted, no needed to be bonded to the pack; something that he has craved since the destruction of his own pack all those years ago. He flashed his eyes as he reached down and lifted Stiles up as he sat down on the bench so that Stiles now straddled him.

Stiles remained still; the only movement from him other than his breathing was the slight movement of his fingers that played with Peter's hair as he waited for Peter to make his move. Stiles was more than happy to relinquish control to the older wolf, in fact if he was honest with himself he was looking forward to it. While he loved Derek beyond distraction, he had to admit that Peter was attractive in his own way; there was just something about his darkness that made him attractive.

Peter chuckled as he nipped at Stiles' lips, causing him to jump slightly. "Lost in your thoughts again Stiles?"

Stiles just laughed softly as he licked Peter's lips in return as he wiggled on the older werewolf's lap, causing Peter to groan slightly. "Just wondering when you were planning on starting Creeper-Wolf. Age isn't catching up to you is it?"

"That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble one of these days," Peter growled softly as he tightened his hold on Stiles' waist as he ground up against him causing Stiles to moan as the air around them began to fill with the magic that would bond them.

"Then why don't you shut me up," Stiles smirked as he nipped at Peter's mouth again as he tightened his hold on the hair that his fingers had threaded themselves into.

"With pleasure," Peter growled out as he closed the distance between them, their lips sealing together as their tongues danced around each other.

Stiles had to admit that Peter was good at kissing, not as good as Derek but still it was pleasant. Little by little Stiles found himself relaxing more and more into Peter, whose hands had not been idle and were currently massaging his butt through his jeans.

Stiles pulled away from their kiss and stood up, Peter watching his every move through hypnotic blue eyes. Stiles couldn't help but smirk as he began removing his jeans, revealing that he was bare beneath them and chuckled at the low-pleased growl that emitted from Peter's chest.

"See something you like Creeper-wolf?" Stiles asked as he straddled Peter once again, this time placing a hand between them as he squeezed the bulge that rested just beneath Peter's jeans. "Something seems to think so."

"That smart mouth…" Peter moaned out before he moved his hands back around Stiles, squeezing the globes of flesh as Stiles wiggled on his lap.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Creeper-Wolf," Stiles commented as he wiggled more in Peter's lap. "I always knew you were an ass man."

Peter chuckled lightly as he leaned forward and nuzzled into Stiles' neck. "No I just know what I like. And when an attractive young man is literally right in my lap, well I'm not exactly going to say no to it now am I?"

Stiles chuckled slightly and moaned a bit when Peter nibbled at the skin on his neck before pulling back slightly and mock-glared at the older werewolf, "You know that Derek will kill you if you bite me."

Peter mock-sighed as he pulled away and Stiles had to bite his lip in order to keep from laughing at the look that Peter was giving him, which could only be described as a full-on pout; with puppy dog eyes and even a trembling lip.

Both were silent for a few moments before they both laughed lightly, Stiles leaning back slightly as his other hand joined his first between them as he unzipped Peter's pants and reaching his hand inside.

Peter's laugh was cut off by a low moan as he slightly bucked his hips toward Stiles' hand that was now moving up and down on his cock. Peter let his head fall forward onto Stiles' shoulders as his hands began to move towards Stiles' entrance, because waiting any longer was the farthest thing on Peter's mind right now.

Peter looked up at Stiles and raised his eyebrow when he felt that Stiles was not only lubed up but that he was also stretched. "And just what is this Alpha-Mate?" He asked as he traced the entrance with one finger as he watched as Stiles shivered lightly in pleasure.

"Figured you weren't the patient type so I prepared myself before I came here," Stiles responded as he arched his back towards Peter's fingers that were now exploring him deeply. Stiles moaned lightly and then giggled. "Granted Derek decided to pop up and send me off, so I don't think he's too happy with me right now."

"Gave him a show did you Little Red?" Peter asked as he mouthed the skin of Stiles' shoulder as he pushed three fingers into him deeply, pleased that Stiles had thought ahead and prepared himself.

"Let's just say, I have a feeling that I'm going to get it when it's time for us to complete the bond." Stiles muttered back as he pushed back more onto Peter's fingers as he pulled his cock from his jeans. "Now please Peter…I have had myself on edge for the past hour, I don't think I can wait anymore."

Peter chuckled lightly as he moved his hands to Stiles' hips, "Lift up then, Little Red. And I'll give you want you need."

Stiles didn't even bother responded as he lifted himself slightly as he watched Peter position his cock at the slick entrance. Stiles said nothing as Peter nodded to him so Stiles began to slowly sink down, gasping at the feel of Peter entering him.

All around the two of them, the magic began to come to life; snapping in the air as if they were in the middle of a lightning storm. But no matter how strong the magical storm became, the stone that Deaton had given Stiles made it so no one knew what was going on in the dark alcove. And what a sight would great them if they were to discover just what was occurring right there in the parking garage.

* * *

Peter gripped Stiles' hips as tightly as he could without leaving marks as the younger began riding him, pushing Peter's control to the limit at how slow the other was going.

Stiles couldn't help but to enjoy the look of pure pleasure on Peter's face as he lifted himself up and down on the throbbing cock inside of him. He didn't know what possessed him to tease the older werewolf but Stiles had to admit that he was taking great pleasure in it, no pun intended.

Peter growled lowly as he saw the smirk on Stiles' face and narrowed his eyes as his wolf began to fight him to come to the surface. "Stiles…you are pushing buttons you don't want to push Little Red. If you keep this up, you'll make my wolf break lose."

Stiles paused as he saw the confliction in Peter's eyes before it hit him. Peter's wolf desperately wanted the bond to work; the wolf was craving to be part of a pack again. And Stiles knew without a shadow of a doubt that Peter wanted to be as well. As he closed his eyes, Stiles felt the magic that surrounded them increase as he snapped his eyes opened knowing that his eyes had changed somehow.

Peter was shocked at the sight, "Stiles…your eyes…they're…they're beautiful."

And they were. Stiles' eyes had changed color as he unknowingly tapped into the power of his spark and the bond that he had formed between the other members of the pack. His eyes, usually a tone of honey, were now something that Peter couldn't describe but they were beautiful.

Stiles managed to look towards a car that was near them and caught sight of his eyes. It was a color that Stiles had never seen before but he couldn't help but admire at how they seem to fit him perfect. It was like an ombre effect from what he could tell; he noted that the outer color was deep red, followed by a lighter red, then gold and then right next to his pupil was the light blue color. Stiles knew that this was a color that he alone would possess and that it would be a symbol of his place in the pack.

As Stiles turned his attention back to Peter, he brought up his hand and gently cradled Peter's cheek as he smiled at him softly before he started speaking as the magic around them caressed Peter in what can only be described as a loving manner.

"Peter…you can let your wolf go. It craves to be part of a pack just as much as you do. Trust me Peter; neither you nor your wolf will hurt me. You both need this and I am willing to give it to you. So please, don't hold your wolf back just because you are afraid. You are with pack…you should never be scared of being with pack."

"But…I couldn't protect my last pack," Peter said, his voice small and trembling in a way that broke Stiles' heart. "And I have done nothing but try and hurt this one. How can I join a pack that I was so readily to betray not too long ago?"

"Oh Peter," Stiles responded as he hugged Peter close to him, threading his fingers through the others hair. "You were hurting from losing your first pack, your family; we can't hold that against you. You made some bad decisions yes, but you have more than made up for them. You even came back from the dead to help us and if that's not pack loyalty then I don't know what is."

Peter didn't say anything as he stared up at Stiles, "But I used Lydia to come back…I've hurt her and everyone. I even tried to kill you at one point."

"Lydia has already said that she forgives you for that and Derek has long forgiven you about Laura. And as for trying to kill me, let me ask you this. Were you really trying to kill me or just steer me in the right direction that you knew I needed to go?"

Peter blushed lightly as he looked off, not wanting to meet Stiles' eyes.

"I figured as much," Stiles responded as he lifted himself up and moved back down again on Peter's cock as he spoke to him softly. "Peter, look at the color of my eyes…Do you see the blue? That blue is you Peter. While Derek and me surround the pack and offer leadership, you are the center. You ground the rest of us. Don't try to deny it, Peter. I've seen how you are with the pups, how you protect them when me and Derek aren't there. How you take it upon yourself to patrol around the pack house when you think we're all sleeping. Peter, we love you…all of us. We not only need you in the pack, we all want you to be a part of us. So let go Peter…let your wolf go…please."

Peter shuddered and allowed a small tear to make its way out of his eye before he closed his eyes as he finally let his wolf free, allowing his consciousness to take a backseat as his wolf surged forward. When he opened his eyes, they were a bright blue and he had somewhat shifted into his beta form.

Stiles smiled softly as he reached a hand up and traced the Peter's face, "There's my Creeper-Wolf," Stiles spoke as Peter nuzzled into his head, nipping lightly at it in a playful manner. "Ready to be bonded to the pack?"

Peter didn't say a word but growled lowly as he began thrusting his hips as he lifted Stiles up and down at a comfortable rate.

Neither spoke a word and the alcove soon filled with soft growls, loud moans and groans as the magic within grew and grew. Werewolf and Alpha-Mate were both content to stay quiet as they felt the magic began to work its power and complete the bonding.

Peter knew he couldn’t stay quiet for long as he had gained a bit of consciousness back enough where he was able to speak roughly. "Stiles…" He tried to convey to Stiles that something was inside his chest, something that he couldn’t contain…something that he didn't want to.

Stiles knew that he was fast approaching completion and he knew that Peter was close as well. The magic around them had whipped itself into a strong storm as he felt the bond beginning to form and become more solid as the seconds past. When Peter said his name, he knew what the werewolf needed to do; so he met Peter's eyes without hesitation just as he felt himself plunge off the edge as pleasure erupted within him.

"Let me hear you Peter! Don't hold back now!" Stiles yelled as he came between them, feeling Peter begin to come inside of him.

Peter, refused to hold back anymore, reared back his head and let out a howl when he felt the bond snap fully into place. His howl not only shook the walls around them but could be heard from miles around, magic stone or not. Peter howled with all his might, wanting others to hear his pleasure at being bonded once again to a pack. He was singing his happiness to whoever would listen; he was finally complete again and it felt so wonderful.

Stiles collapsed into Peter's chest as he breathed hard but he looked up and smiled at Peter as he felt the bond slide into place as the magic around them dissipated. Stiles kissed Peter on the cheek as he got up from his lap, frowning slightly at the feel of Peter's come slipping from inside of him but shrugged his shoulders as there was nothing he could do about it until he got into a shower. As he placed his jeans back on, he saw that Peter had stood up and set himself right again as he picked up the stone, placing it in his own pocket. Stiles raised an eyebrow at the action but Peter just shrugged with a secret-smile that caused Stiles to chuckle lightly.

"Such a Creeper-Wolf," Stiles commented as Peter pulled him into a hug, nuzzling into his neck as he inhaled deeply.

Peter chuckled as he committed Stiles scent to memory only to jerk his head upward when he heard a howl coming from a few miles away. He looked at Stiles with wonder in his eyes as he heard the howl, only begin to tear up when more howls were added. His pack…his pack was answering his howl; they were welcoming him into the pack with open arms and expressing their joy at having him with them.

Stiles smiled brightly as he wiped the tears that were now flowing down Peter's face as the older werewolf was overcome with his emotion.

"Welcome to the Pack Peter," Stiles spoke softly as he smiled softly at Peter, who returned the smile with one of his own. Stiles looked off towards the howl that he knew was Derek's and looked up at Peter with a sly look. "Your Alpha is calling you Peter…Aren't you gonna answer?"

Peter smirked and threw his back as he let lose a howl that shook the parking garage down to its foundation.

Stiles laughed as he heard Derek and the others howl louder as they joined in the song that only the pack knows. Stiles was just happy to stand where he was, basking in the bond that was his pack and found that he was now even more excited to finish bonding with the rest of the pack; and then the bonding between him and Derek would be complete. Stiles couldn’t help but allow the shiver of pleasure that ran through his body at the thought of finally being bonded to Derek…he only had to wait a few more days now.

 

End Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome!


	9. Stiles/Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Isaac's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but my laptop has been acting up lately. Luckily I'm getting it looked at this weekend so hopefully I can update more often!

Stiles/Isaac

 

After Peter was bonded to the rest of the pack, Stiles began noticing a true difference in the pack that had been bonded and those that had yet to be. He noticed that the ones that were bonded together seemed to seek each other out and would willingly touch other bonded members of their back.

Stiles was happy to see that the pack accepted Peter with open arms, literally pouncing on the older wolf in attempt to scent-mark him; which ended up as a puppy pile in the middle of the living room.

Since Isaac and Scott hadn't been bonded, they didn't feel the need to be part of the puppy pile but Stiles could tell that they both wanted to be in of it. He gave them both an encouraging smile as he got up from his seat beside Derek to sit beside Isaac as he ran his fingers through the curly locks of the youngest member of their pack; he couldn't help but chuckle softly as Isaac pushed his head further into the gentle touch.

"So tomorrow is your turn to bond pup," Stiles muttered softly, as he leaned more into Isaac. "Have you had thought about where you want your bonding to occur?"

Isaac chewed on his bottom lip for a few minutes before he turned wide eyes back to Stiles and replied softly, "I was hoping we could do it in my room here. Would it be possible?"

"Sure, we can do it wherever you want to pup." Stiles responded immediately, giving Isaac a smile which had the young wolf responding with his own small smile. "We'll just kick the pack out tomorrow morning, that way we can get a bit of privacy."

Isaac nodded as he nuzzled into Stiles neck, inhaling softly as the tension and anxiety that had been building in him over the last several hours faded away into nothing but a memory. Isaac couldn't help but whine lowly at how Stiles smelled to him because to Isaac, Stiles not only smelled like home and pack but also of love and comfort.

The rest of the pack agreed that they would leave early in the morning and do some training with Derek until it was time to return to the house; with the promise that Stiles would cook his famous triple chocolate cake the next night.

Scott sighed a little on the other side of Isaac as he looked at the puppy pile mournfully and couldn't help but feel a little excited and a bit impatient that he would have to wait his turn for another day. But he knew that that only meant that he was closer to Stiles and Derek than the other pack members had been; which did make him feel good knowing that he was already close to his Alpha and Alpha-Mate. He met Stiles' eyes over the top of Isaac's head and smiled at his best friend as he received a smile back in return. He had already discussed with Stiles' where he wanted their bonding to occur, like Isaac he had chosen his own bedroom and had warned his mother ahead of time so that she would be out of the house that day. Now he just had to be patient and wait his turn, which while slightly hard was well worth the wait in his eyes.

* * *

Stiles hugged the pack goodbye the next morning after making them breakfast and watched amused as the rest of the pack scented Isaac, who had a slight blush on his cheeks at the attention. Stiles knew that Isaac, like Peter, needed to feel the reassurance of the pack bond; that the younger wolf needed to know that he was loved and cared for by the pack and his Alphas.

Derek nuzzled into Stiles' neck as Stiles leaned back into his mate as they watched the pack interact with Isaac.

"Soon our pup will be part of the pack bond and then only Scotty remains until our bonding," Stiles muttered as he looked back at Derek, smiling softly.

Derek smiled back just as soft, a gentle look in his eyes that Stiles knew was only for him, as Derek leaned down and gently kissed his mate on the cheek.

"Yes, soon we will be a bonded-pack. It will truly be a sight to behold as I haven't been around any fully bonded packs in quite some time." Derek responded as he squeezed Stiles to him one last time before releasing him as he moved to gather the rest of the pack. "Take good care of our pup Stiles," Derek said softly, kissing Stiles gently once again.

"You know I will Derek. Now go, once the bond has settled you can all come back and we can enjoy dinner and movies." Stiles responded as he moved away from Derek to stand beside Isaac as the younger wolf moved to snuggle into Stiles' side.

Derek nodded as his eyes flashed brightly at the aspect of being so close to finally bonding not only to Stiles but the rest of his pack but couldn't help but pout when Stiles' didn't flash his eyes back at him. He knew that his mate had gained new eyes during his bonding with Peter but so far only Peter had seen those eyes.

Stiles chuckled at Derek's small pout and kissed his mate gently on the mouth before speaking softly, "Be patient Derek. I'll let you see them the night we bond. I want it to be special between us."

While Derek still pouted he couldn’t help but nod as he nuzzled into Stiles' neck, nipping lightly at the skin in a teasing manner before kissing Isaac on the forehead as he made his way out towards the rest of the pack.

Stiles and Isaac watched as Derek and the rest of the pack left the house, Scott not among them as he had chosen to spend the day with his mom. They waited until they heard the pack leave through the forest and Isaac nodded at Stiles, silently telling the older boy that the pack wasn't in hearing range anymore.

Stiles didn't speak as he gently took Isaac's hand and led the younger upstairs towards his own bedroom. Stiles could tell that while Isaac wanted to be bonded to the pack and despite being only a year younger that Stiles' himself, that Isaac was nervous and Stiles knew that he had to make sure the young wolf was comfortable for the bonding to be successful. Just like Stiles knew that Peter needed the reassurance of being part of a pack again, Isaac needed gentleness for his bonding and Stiles was more than willing to give it to him.

Isaac would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous but the thought of being fully bonded to his Alphas and pack mates settled the nerves somewhat as he entered his bedroom and sat on his bed as he watched Stiles shut the door and sit down beside him on the bed.

"Alright pup, tell me what you're comfortable with doing and we'll go from there," Stiles commented as he looked at Isaac, giving him a comforting smile.

Isaac worried his bottom lip for a few seconds before looking shyly up at Stiles, "I have to…release inside of you for the bonding to work right?" He asked, a blush appearing on his face as he spoke.

Stiles laughed lightly, "Yes pup, it's because you are already more bonded to me and Derek than the others in the pack; meaning that the bond is there but not solidified. You being inside of me when we bond will just cement the bond permanently."

Isaac nodded in understanding as his blush slowly vanished. "I overheard Peter telling Derek that you were a natural at riding…so I thought maybe we could do that…I mean since I'm not experienced or anything like that…" Isaac spoke softly as embarrassment flooded his body but jerked slightly as Stiles gently grabbed his chin so that he was now looking into Stiles' eyes instead of the floor.

"It's whatever YOU want pup, not anyone else. I want you to feel comfortable with your bonding…no I need you to be comfortable. I need you to understand that the bonding isn't for me right now; my time will come when I bond with Derek. This…this today is about bonding you to not only me and Derek but the rest of your pack-mates. If you want me to ride you then I will, but don't be embarrassed that you aren't experienced, it just proves your innocence which is something that I cherish about you. Because that is one thing I admire about you, no matter what we've gone through as a pack or no matter what you've gone through in your life before getting bitten; you still maintained that innocence that shines so brightly in your eyes. And I want you to keep that innocence Isaac." Stiles spoke in a stern but soft voice that washed over Isaac, sending his embarrassment flying out of the window as he listened with awe at the words of his Alpha-mate.

"Now tell me what YOU want pup and I'll be happy to do it," Stiles stated as he looked into Isaac's eyes as he waited patiently for an answer.

Isaac was silent for a moment as he just sat there in awe of Stiles before he smiled brightly at the mate of his Alpha as he practically dove into Stiles' arms, nuzzling into his neck as his wolf sung beneath his skin.

Stiles just smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around Isaac, knowing that his choice of words had been exactly what the younger needed to hear; knowing that Isaac had had little choice in his life, except when he had chosen to be bitten by Derek. Stiles just knew that letting Isaac know that the younger could chose without consequence would relax him and diminish any fears of rejection and embarrassment that the younger had.

Isaac was quiet for a few more moments before he leaned back, a smile on his face as he met Stiles' eyes as he replied. "I want you to ride me Stiles. I think that it will be best for me to do that since I have no clue as to what I'm doing." Isaac added a small laugh at the end of the sentence.

Stiles couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Isaac's response before he nodded, "I figured that is what you would choose so I took the liberty of preparing myself like I did with Peter so that you wouldn't have to. While I know that this is for bonding, I want the next time you sleep with someone to be out of your love for them and their love for you."

Isaac smiled happily, slight tears coming to his eyes, "Thank you Stiles…for given me that choice."

Stiles just smiled as he kissed Isaac lightly on the cheek before pulling Isaac up from sitting on the bed, "You're welcome pup. Now, how about you strip and lay on the bed and then I'll take care of you, hm?"

Isaac blushed lightly but nodded.

* * *

Isaac couldn't be bothered to hide not only the blush on his face but also that he had become hard while watching Stiles strip before him. He knew that the older was very handsome and he couldn’t help his body's response as Stiles gave him a little strip show. Isaac jumped slightly as Stiles began to crawl up the bed, looking like a predator as he smiled at the young wolf on the bed.

"It's alright Isaac…let me take care of you." Stiles whispered softly as he stopped when his mouth was above Isaac's hard member, blowing on it slightly as Isaac moaned lightly.

Isaac just nodded; words seemed to have escaped him long ago as he watched Stiles wrap his mouth around the head before fully taking his member into his mouth. Isaac couldn't help the long moan that escaped him as he closed his eyes, letting his head fall back onto the pillow as warmth encased him. Never before had he felt anything like this and it was then that Isaac made up his mind that he enjoyed blowjobs…he enjoyed blowjobs very much so.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the reactions Isaac was giving him as he moved his mouth up and down on the hard member in his mouth. Every little moan and twitch that Isaac gave him was enough of encouragement for Stiles to keep going, that the young wolf was enjoying his treatment very much so.

Stiles continued with the blowjob for a few more minutes until he was sure that Isaac couldn’t hold on any further and removed his mouth from the member, sitting up slightly as he began to move up Isaac's body.

Isaac was brought out of his euphoric state by the removal of Stiles' mouth and couldn't help but to open his eyes to see why the older had stopped. Any complaint that Isaac had, quickly died on his lips as Stiles began crawling further up his body, settling his hands on Isaac's chest as his ass came to rest just above Isaac's member.

Stiles smiled at Isaac as he lifted himself up, placing a hand between them so to align the pulsating member at his entrance. "Are you ready Isaac?"

Isaac could do nothing but nod his head as he watched as Stiles lowered himself onto his hard member. If Isaac had thought blowjobs were fantastic then the heat that was surrounding him now was nothing short of what Heaven must be like. He clawed at the sheets as he fought back his orgasm, knowing that he needed to wait and that coming too soon would mean that the bonding had taken full effect. But damn it felt good.

"Stiles…tight…" Isaac muttered as he looked up at Stiles, who had stilled above him.

Stiles shivered in delight as Isaac slid into him, and just sat still to allow Isaac to calm down so that they could proceed with the bonding. Stiles knew that Isaac wouldn't last as long as the others so the magic needed time to settle around them and as Stiles looked around, he could see the magic filling the room as it cracked the air around them.

Isaac watched in fascination as magic filled his bedroom. He wasn't afraid though, having learned from the others that this was the magic that bonds the pack together, bonds them all together in a way that can never be unbroken. He looked at Stiles and smiled, which was readily returned.

"Now," Stiles gently took Isaac's hands and placed them on his hips, squeezing them to show that Isaac should keep them there as Stiles placed his own hands on Isaac's chest as he began rising and falling on the hard member inside of him. "Isaac, move as fast as you want to. You're in control pup."

For a few moments Isaac didn't react, too caught up in the sight and sensation around him as the magic began filling the room up more and more as Stiles impaled himself on his member. But Isaac shook off the feeling, wanting Stiles to feel good too during the bonding so he tightened his hold on Stiles' hips as he began to thrust up, meeting Stiles as he moved down.

Stiles gasped as he felt Isaac final start to move and the magic responded in kind, wrapping around them tightly as it began to cement the bonds that were already there and create new ones for the rest of the pack.

Neither spoke a word, both too engrossed in the feelings that surrounded them. Stiles could tell that they were both getting closer to their completion as he moved a hand to lay it on Isaac's cheek, getting the younger wolf's attention.

"Together now Isaac," Stiles said softly as he felt himself coming.

Isaac nodded his head and threw his head back in a howl as he came deep within Stiles, his howl only increased in volume as he felt the bonds snap into place. Isaac couldn’t believe what he was feeling. He could feel everyone in his pack, he could feel Derek and he could feel Stiles. He couldn't help but allow a tear to slide down his face at the feeling of love…the feeling of pack.

As Stiles felt the bonds cement into place, he looked down at Isaac and smiled at him, "Quite a feeling isn't it?"

"I…I never felt anything like this," Isaac responded as Stiles climbed off of him to clean them up with a towel that he had brought in before they had started. "It's amazing…it's like I can feel everyone."

Stiles nodded as he threw the dirty towel on the floor, making a mental note to clean it up later; but for now he lay beside Isaac, pulling the younger to him and crooning softly. "Sleep now Isaac. I know you didn't get much sleep last night. The pack won't come back until Derek feels me call him back."

Isaac nodded his head as he cuddled closer to Stiles, sighing softly as he allowed sleep to finally come to him.

Stiles stayed awake for a few more minutes as he thought about how only Scott was left and then his bonding to Derek would happen. Stiles couldn’t help the smile that graced his face at the thought of finally being fully bonded to Derek…at the thought of finally being part of a fully-bonded pack. He pulled Isaac closer to him as he let his eyes slip closed as Derek sent feelings of love through their bond.

* * *

Derek looked towards the direction of the house and smiled softly as he thought to himself, 'Just one more member to bond.' As he turned a fond look on his face as he watched his pack wrestle and chase each other around the clearing that his pack used to come to years ago, he felt peace descend upon him as he realized just how close he was to feeling complete again; for the first time in a long time.

And it was all thanks to Stiles.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome!


	10. Stiles/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Scott's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said last chapter, my laptop has been acting up lately but I'm glad I was able to post the previous chapter and this chapter today before I had it looked at this weekend. 
> 
> I can't believe that there are only two chapters left of this fic!

Stiles/Scott

 

If Stiles was completely honest with himself, out of all of the bondings that he had been through the past week; he felt the most comfortable with his upcoming bonding with Scott. Next to Derek, Scott was one of the wolves that Stiles felt close to. Perhaps it was the fact that Scott was everything Stiles had ever wanted in a brother and he felt such a connection with him through that fact.

It also seemed to Stiles that since Melissa had married his dad earlier that year that Scott had also began seeing Stiles more of a brother than a best friend as he had viewed him years ago. Either way, Stiles wasn't about to complain because he loved Melissa like she was his own mother and she made sure to treat Stiles the same way that she treated Scott, which Stiles' dad had quickly caught onto as he extended the same curtesy towards his new stepson.

But what really made Stiles more comfortable with his bonding with Scott is that they had been each other's first kiss back in junior high. Stiles had made sure that Derek knew this fact and while Derek was slightly disappointed that Scott had gotten to kiss Stiles first; he wasn't jealous of the younger wolf. Besides, Derek and Stiles shared a lot of first that would only be shared between them so Derek couldn't really begrudge Scott a kiss that had happened years before they had even met.

Stiles smiled as he climbed the stairs towards Scott's room that had used to be the guest room before their parents decided to finally get married. Stiles had to admit that not only was he more comfortable with Scott but he was a bit excited. It had been years since they had shared their first kiss together and Stiles couldn't help but wonder how he measured up now to how he was back then.

As Stiles reached the threshold of Scott's room, he couldn't help the blush that dusted his cheeks as Scott greeted him in nothing but a towel that was wrapped around the others' waist. Stiles didn't even speak as he came into the room and stood in front of Scott as he watched the Beta's eyes flash bright gold in response to his presence. Stiles also noted that the bonding magic had already begun to fill the space around them and knew that bonding with Scott before he bonded with Derek had been the correct choice. Stiles and Scott were already partially bonded, which made Derek and Scott partially bonded through Stiles. When this bonding was complete it would only cement those bonds that had been there for quite some time.

* * *

 

As Stiles met Scott's gaze, he felt his own eyes flash in response to the magic in the air and couldn't help but laugh at Scott's shocked look at seeing the Alpha-Mate's eyes for the first time.

"Wow Stiles!" Scott responded at finally being able to see Stiles' Alpha-Mate eyes as they had been dubbed by the pack the evening before. "When Peter told us what your eye color was, I never imagined that they would look so beautiful. They truly are one of a kind, perfect for our Alpha Mate."

Stiles chuckled lightly as he moved to sit on the bed, "One of a kind is true. I haven't even found anything in the Beastiary about eyes like mine. Even Deaton was baffled to know that they had so many colors to them."

"Has Derek seen them yet?" Scott asked as he came and sat by his friend on the bed.

"Not yet," Stiles responded with a small smile. "I asked Derek if he wanted to see them but he said that the first time he wanted to see them was when we bonded. I have to admit that I'm a bit bummed that Peter, Isaac and you all got to see them before him but I can understand his logic."

"He wants it to be special for the both of you," Scott added as he smiled at Stiles. "I’m glad you and Derek are mates Stiles. He's good for you and you're good for him. You bring out the best in each other and everyone has noticed how much Derek changed after he finally admitted that you were his mate. We even had a betting pool going back then to see how long it would take him to finally admit it to you."

"Oh?" Stiles asked as he laughed, "And just who won the bet?"

Scott smirked, his eyes flashing bright gold again as he nodded to his laptop that rested on the desk. "How did you think I was able to afford a new laptop?"

Stiles laughed outright, tears coming to his eyes as he leaned on Scott. "Should have known it," Stiles finally responded when he was done with his laughing episode.

Scott laughed lightly as he looked at Stiles, his eyes softening a bit; a look that he reserved only for his best friend…no his brother and now his Alpha-Mate. Scott could feel that magic filling the room even more as he leaned closer to Stiles, his eyes slipping close.

Stiles just smiled softly as he leaned more towards Scott, their lips finally touching softly.

This kiss was nothing like the one that they had shared all those years ago. Now this one was even more special, held more promises; promises of brotherhood, promises of pack, of love, of protection, of loyalty.

They both lost themselves quickly to the sensation as Stiles pulled Scott on top of him as he leaned back onto the bed. Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott's shoulders as they seemed to meld together as the magic in the room increased in not only volume but intensity.

Pretty soon Stiles had been stripped, his clothes piled beside the bed to be collected after the bonding. Scott had somehow managed to keep the towel on, which was a mystery how he managed to do this act as Stiles' hands were constantly wondering around his body, tracing muscles and scratching at skin.

Scott leaned back as he panted a little, his face red as he looked down at Stiles. "How…is there…" Scott couldn’t seem to get the words right, his eyes flashing constantly as he seemed to be slightly out of control of himself at the moment; not being able to control his wolf side at all in reaction to the bonding that was starting.

Stiles took pity on his friend as he caressed his cheek softly, smiling when Scott growled softly as he nipped at his palm.

"I need to be on top Scott, like I was with Isaac and Peter. I need to ride you for the bonding to work," Stiles responded as he lightly pushed on Scott's shoulder to show him what he needed to do in case his words didn't penetrate the wolf's consciousness and instincts.

Scott seemed lost in his thoughts for a few moments before he nodded lightly in understanding. He grabbed Stiles gently by the waist as he flipped them over, pulling Stiles on top of him as his towel finally decided to give up the battle as he it came undone; lying beneath them on the bed.

Stiles couldn't help but moan when the remaining piece of cloth that divided their skin was finally gone as he rotated his hips slightly which caused a longer moan to erupt from him as well as a growly moan from Scott.

"Stiles…" Scott moaned out lightly, lifting his hips as he thrust up toward Stiles.

Stiles frozen for a second as he looked at Scott, really looked at his friend in a way that could be only be categorized as studying. Stiles then had a sudden thought but he needed Scott to confirm what he was thinking and if he was, then not only his respect for his brother in all but blood would grow but also he would feel slight guilt; knowing that this had been going on for years. Stiles silently hoped that he was wrong but somehow, deep within his soul he knew he was right.

"Scott…I want you to answer me honestly," Stiles spoke in a way that left no argument as Scott nodded his head. "Scott…does it hurt you to have the partial bonds that you do now? Answer me honestly Scott…please I need to know."

Scott was quiet for far too long and his silence gave Stiles his answer as he looked sadly at his brother.

"Oh Scott," Stiles continued, as he pulled Scott up to a sitting position so that he could hug him close. "Why didn't you ever say anything to me and Derek? We didn't know that the partial bond was causing you pain."

"It wasn't that I was in pain…not really," Scott replied as he pulled away from the hug to lie back down. "It was like a piece of me wasn't complete. I could feel you both but only to a certain extent and never like my wolf craved. It was only painful when I was away from both of you for a long amount of time. But since I'm always around you, Derek or both of you, the pain simply lessened over time to where it was bearable."

"So that time before we graduated, when you went to visit with you dad for Christmas…"

"There were no hunters anywhere near there so I wasn't in danger. It just hurt so much being away from you and Derek that it felt like my heart was going to be pulled out of my chest as the bond pulled me back here…towards home, towards my Alphas." Scott replied. "I didn't mean to make you worry with the hunter story but I didn't want you to know that the bond was hurting me because we already had a lot to deal with on our plate as it was. I just didn't want to add any more unnecessary stress."

Stiles narrowed his eyes as he swatted Scott on the shoulder causing a yelp of surprise as Scott stilled as he watched Stiles' eyes change once again.

"Unnecessary stress…really Scott?" Stiles argued back. "Nothing you could have said would have been that. We are your pack and while I can understand why you kept this from us; I still think your damn stupid for not telling us. Granted we couldn't have bonded the full pack then as we are doing now but I am sure Deaton could have had some trick up his sleeve that could have helped us lessen the pain for you."

Scott was quiet before he nodded, "I know that now Stiles and I am over the moon at being able to finally bond fully with not only you and Derek but the rest of the pack. I want to bond with all of them. I have ever since we went to Deaton that day and how I've waited so patiently is beyond me at this point but I can say that I think bonding is well worth the wait. It is worth the pain that I had to go through with a partial bond and I don't regret going through the pain, just that I didn't tell you and Derek about it sooner."

Stiles nodded his head as he looked around the room, watching as the magic snapped in the air around them. It seemed that the magic agrees with Scott and cannot wait no longer for their bonding. He looked back down at Scott and noticed that Scott's eyes had gone golden once again in response to the magic in the air and couldn’t help but smile down at his friend.

"So Scotty-boy, ready?" Stiles asked as he lifted himself up as he gripped Scott's hard cock and positioned it towards his entrance; once again glad that he had the foresight to prepare himself beforehand.

Scott nodded his head frantically, to the point where Stiles was convinced that if Scott had been a human, he would have given himself whip-lash.

Stiles didn't speak, instead he began to lower himself down onto Scott's cock; moaning loudly at the feeling of Scott entering him. Once he had taken Scott fully into him, he stayed still on top of his best friend for a moment as he panted. Stiles could feel Scott's muscles clench as he held himself from thrusting into the warmth that now surrounded him and only when Stiles looked down at Scott with a nod did Scott even begin to move.

It was like Stiles' nod broke the dam so to speak, because it was only then that Scott acted on his pent up emotions. 

Scott reached up and placed his hands on Stiles' waist as he began simultaneously lifting Stiles up and down, while every time he brought Stiles down, Scott would thrust up into the warmth that was his Alpha-Mate.

Scott took a chance and glanced around the room, slightly in awe at the magic that was filling the space around them. He could only imagine what the magic would look like when Derek and Stiles bonded tomorrow but quickly shook his head slightly to clear it as he felt the bonds begin to emerge.

He couldn't believe what he was feeling as he felt the new bonds form between him and the others; while the ones between him, Stiles and Derek became even stronger, the strain that had been placed upon them for years finally easing as they moved to lock firmly into place.

Scott looked up at Stiles as theirs eyes met, Alpha-Mate and First Beta, as they held each other's gaze as they felt the bonds fall one by one into their permanent place.

It was only when they had locked eyes that Scott understood fully what his role is in the pack and the answer was in Stiles' eyes. While the center of Stiles' eyes were a bright blue, followed by a deep gold that surrounded the blue; it was a different shade of gold that appeared on the Alpha-Mate. And Scott knew without a shadow of doubt that that was him. His shade of gold was slightly brighter than the other gold and had taken up residence between Stiles' lighter red and the rest of the Beta-Gold.

Stiles felt his eye color change even without looking in a mirror. He knew that this would most likely happen due to Scott's place in the pack. Scott was First-Beta, while he was still under Derek and Stiles as far as the chain of command could be seen, he was above the rest of the betas in the pack. This meant that if Derek and Stiles weren't present or couldn’t give orders to the pack that Scott would take up their place and give the commands that would be needed. Scott was meant for this place in their pack and Stiles couldn't be happier for his best friend.

"Stiles…I’m close…" Scott moaned as his thrusts became more frantic as the magic in the room grew in intensity at the prospect of the bond finally being complete.

"Me too Scotty…Together…" Stiles responded, as he placed his hands over Scott's; gripping them tightly as he felt magic and pleasure wash over him as the bonds snapped firmly into place.

Scott couldn't hold back the howl that erupted from him as he spilled himself into Stiles as he felt the bonds snap into place; cementing his place in the pack forever.

Stiles screamed as he felt the bonds snap into place as Scott spilled into him. He couldn't help the wide smile that appeared on his face at the feeling of being bonded with everyone in their pack. He moaned lightly as he fell forward onto Scott's chest as they moved around on the bed so they were laying side-by-side, cuddled up to one another as Scott felt his way around the bonds.

"This is amazing Stiles…the pain is gone. I can feel all of them…this is such an awesome feeling." Scott spoke as he looked at Stiles in awe, which caused Stiles to laugh lightly at the First-Beta.

"It does feel amazing doesn't it," Stiles replied as he basked in the feeling of having bonded with the last person in their pack. "Just wait until me and Derek bond tomorrow night…it will be glorious!"

Scott couldn't stop the loud laughter that filled the room. "You're just saying that because you haven't his dick in you for over a week."

"That is not the point Scotty," Stiles responded but sighed when Scott just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Okay that is just one point of many Scotty but I can't help it! Derek's dick is a thing of beauty! And man does he know how to fuck with it…"

"Okay, so do not need to know that about Derek," Scott responded as he buried his head into his pillow. "I could have gone the rest of my life without knowing that."

Stiles just smiled brightly and patted Scott's head in false-apology. "I'm not apologizing that for that Scotty, just think of it as revenge for all the times you called me past midnight and told me how wonderful Allison is."

"But I never went into detail about our sex life Stiles!" Scott responded in a whine and a pout that Stiles could only describe as beyond cute and made Scott look more like the puppy that he already was.

Stiles didn't respond, just snuggled closer to the First-Beta as he let his eyes fall shut. Excitement thrummed beneath his skin at the thought of finally being bonded with Derek and them to their pack. They had waited so long for this and now it literally was a day away, which made the waiting a bit difficult but Stiles, was patient. He smiled as he felt Scott nuzzle into his neck as the wolf drifted off into sleep with Stiles soon following him to the land of nod.

Only one more day left.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome!


	11. Derek/Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THE WELL ANTICIPATED CHAPTER! Derek/Stiles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Finally!  
> It has been so long since I've post a chapter to this story and for that I sincerely apologize. But from my laptop dying, which took a month to get me another one due to flooding in my hometown to my father being in the hospital practically on his death bed, it's just been one thing after another since March. But June so far looks to be an excellent month and I'm proud to say that I've not only written this chapter but I have completed this fic! I hope you guys enjoy and please forgive me for not posting for so long! <3

The following morning had Stiles waking up with a huge smile on his face as he raced towards his bathroom to get ready for the day. He couldn’t help smiling brightly as he went about his morning ritual of a shower and brushing his teeth as he made his way downstairs.

He was a bit saddened to find that his father had already left for work but it seemed that nothing could dampen his mood completely. He was so excited about the events that were going to occur later today and tonight that he was practically dancing around his kitchen as he prepared himself something to eat. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice that he had an audience until a pair of arms circled his waist and pulled him back towards a muscular chest that was vibrating with laughter.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile even wider as he turned his head to place a kiss on Derek’s cheek, enjoying the rumbling growl that emitted from Derek’s chest at the kiss.

"Hey Sourwolf," Stiles said, turning in his mate’s arms as he nuzzled into the older man’s neck; not even bother to resist nipping lightly at the skin there as he smirked at the shiver that ran through the others body at the attention.

"Stiles…" Derek rumbled lowly, pulling his smaller mate even closer to his body as he nuzzled into his neck to return the loving nips and licking the skin that was presented to him.

"I can’t wait for tonight Sourwolf," Stiles muttered, relaxing fully into his mate just enjoying his presence and warmth that Derek so freely gave him.

"Me either babe," Derek replied as he pulled back slightly and pressed a gentle kiss onto Stiles’ lips, smiling softly. A smile that Stiles knew was his and his alone.

Stiles smiled back and turned around in Derek’s arms, focusing his attention back to breakfast before it burned. He made no attempt however to remove himself from Derek’s hold and Derek made no move to remove himself from his mate; both content to just stand there in each other’s presence enjoying this quiet time that they so rarely got.

Stiles was glad that the pack had all decided to let him and Derek have this day to themselves before they bonded tonight. It was a nice reprieve though Stiles would be lying if he said that he didn’t miss the pack around them this morning. But at the same time, he knew that this was their way of saying that they wanted to give their Alphas time to themselves before the pack became fully bonded and for that Stiles was grateful for them. He couldn’t help but marvel at how they had matured not only over the years but over these past few days of bonding into a complete pack.

The changes weren’t only noticeable with the younger wolves but also with Peter as well. Stiles had noticed that after Peter had become bonded to the pack, that the older wolf had taken it upon himself to touch and bond with each younger wolf on some level and that made Stiles happy. He knew that the fire had taken a lot from not only Derek but Peter as well; so he was glad to finally see that Peter had begun the healing process that Derek had begun when they had first started going out.

"Careful babe, you’re going to burn our breakfast." Derek spoke, pulling Stiles from his thoughts.

Stiles mentally shook himself as he removed the bacon and split the servings onto two plates, obviously giving Derek the larger portion. He had to make sure that his Alpha was well fed obviously.

"Sorry about that," Stiles muttered, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he set the table for them.

Derek just chuckled again and put Stiles towards him, kissing him soundly on the lips which only made the blush harder.

"Don’t worry about it," Derek replied as he steered Stiles to sit down at the table as he sat down next to his smaller mate. "Gonna share with me what got you so distracted?"

Stiles smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking about how much the pack has changed since the start of this bonding process and I can’t help but think how much better they are for it. I mean look at Peter, I’ve never seen him so involved with Scott and the others; giving them guidance and telling them stories about the Hale pack and other werewolf packs from around the world. It’s so nice to see that he’s finally starting to come out of that shell that he encased himself in when the fire happened."

Derek nodded, "I agree. It’s like I have my Uncle Peter back, the one that used to babysit me, Laura and Cora when were little. The one who used to sneak us cookies when he thought Mom wasn’t looking. But it’s not just Peter that’s changed; I’ve noticed the whole pack just seems to get along better now. I didn’t even think that was possible, makes me wish that we would have done the bonding years ago."

Stiles shook his head, "I’d have to disagree with you on that one Derek. I don’t think we would have been ready to do this bonding ritual, I mean looking back and seeing how we acted…I just couldn’t imagine bonding us together as a pack; especially with what this bonding ritual particularly."

Derek was quiet for a moment as he pondered over his mates’ words before nodding in agreement, "Yeah now that I think about it, we were pretty dysfunctional to say the least. But it’s just been so long since I’ve been part of a complete pack that I just feel like I’ve been missing out on years of bonding and happiness."

Stiles got up for his chair and moved into Derek’s lap, nuzzling into his neck and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "I know that you’ve missed being part of a pack Sourwolf but look at us now; we’re well on our way on becoming a fully bonded pack and then we’ll have years to spend together."

Derek couldn’t help but smile as he nuzzled into Stiles, kissing his forehead softly as he just enjoyed the closeness of the one person that could calm his wolf. "You’re right. How did I get so lucky in finding a mate like you?"

Stiles smiles and kisses Derek’s cheek, "Just lucky I guess. Now let’s eat before breakfast gets cold. You still haven’t told me what we’re going to be doing until tonight. Which reminds me, where are you gonna be claiming me tonight?"

Derek just smirked, "That is a surprise my curious mate. For now let’s finish off breakfast as I can show you at least one of your surprises today."

"One of my surprises? Well haven’t I been a good boy this year," Stiles replied as he moved to sit back down in his chair to finish his own breakfast.

Derek didn't respond but growled lowly in a way that sent delicious shivers down Stiles' spine at the thoughts of what was to come later on that night danced around his mind.

Stiles mentally shook himself once again before he began eating his breakfast one handed as the other was holding onto Derek's hand; both content to sit in silence as they just enjoyed the others company.

 

* * *

 

True to Derek's word, after breakfast he presented his first surprise to Stiles, a visit to a carnival the next town over. While it can be said that Derek hated carnivals from the smells to the crowds of people, he knew that Stiles loved them and was more than willing to put up with one for a few hours in order to see a smile on his mate's face.

It also didn’t hurt that every time Derek won Stiles a prize that Stiles would kiss Derek in thanks for winning him something. So all in all, Derek didn't have as bad of a time as he thought; even going so far as to promise that they would come back to this carnival the following night in order to ride the Ferris Wheel and kiss each other at the top. Because apparently, Stiles is a sap like that but Derek is more than willing to cater to his little mate's wants and desires; especially if he can benefit from it as well.

After killing a few hours at the carnival, Derek and Stiles made their way back to Beacon Hills where Derek took Stiles a new bookstore that had recently opened. Since Stiles was not only the Alpha Mate but also the Pack Emissary, he was always on the lookout for more literature in not only spell work but mythology, in order for him to better protect and take care of his pack.

That was one of things that made Derek proud to call Stiles his mate; he was completely loyal and always on the lookout for threats to his pack. Derek had once compared Stiles to that of a mama bear to which Stiles admittedly denied and claimed that he was more like a mother wolf, ready to tear the throat out of anything that he deemed a threat to his mate and pack. It could also be said that this was a huge turn-on for Derek, causing him to walk around half-hard for days after seeing Stiles jump to defend their pack in the years passed; when danger seemed to lurk around every corner.

So that was how the rest of the afternoon was spent; Stiles meticulously going through the rows and rows of books while Derek shadowed him and indulged his mate in whatever his little heart desired. By the end of the afternoon, Stiles had picked out nearly thirty new books and Derek purchased them without a second thought.

They made a run by the house to drop off the books before Derek took Stiles to the final surprise for the evening. A wonderful little picnic that he had the pack set up while they were putting the books away. By the time the couple had arrived in the beautiful clearing the pack had already cleared out, leaving just picnic that Derek had picked out with all of Stiles' favorite foods and drinks.

Stiles smiled softly as he hugged Derek close, thanking him for picking this spot, the same spot that Derek had first asked Stiles to become his mate; the spot held special memories for both of them and Stiles couldn't think of a better place for them complete their bonding. But that was for later tonight, now they would eat their fill and just enjoys each others company before the real fun truly began.

The rest of the evening was spent cuddling under the setting sun, feeding each other, kisses, nuzzles and just all around lovey dovey actions that all couples find themselves doing every now and then in their relationship. Neither complained however, both content with just being in each other's presence and enjoying their quiet afternoon. The sun set, leaving them with nothing more than the stars and the nearly full moon to light up the area around them; not that either of them minded as they both knew that Derek was much more deadly than anything that could be found in the darkness that surrounded them.

As they lay there in the quiet of the night, curled up together in the cool grass Stiles felt a jolt of electricity travel through his body and he knew the time was right for them to complete the bonding. He lifted his head up and looked at Derek, while Stiles felt sad that he was about to disturb his mate's peace and tranquility; it couldn't be helped. He knew that they needed to bond now or else they would miss their opportunity and that was something that Stiles just couldn't let happen. They all deserved a happy ending after all that they had been through and he was going to make sure he did his part to make that happen.

"Derek?" Stiles muttered, crawling up Derek slightly so that he was even with his ear.

Derek didn't bother speaking just hummed slightly as he was much too relaxed to do anything else, including opening his eyes; his attention however was soon caught at the actions of his mate.

Stiles leaned further in and nibbled on Derek's earlobe for a few seconds before muttering into his ear, "Catch me if you can Derek." And off like a shot he ran into the woods, knowing that Derek wouldn’t be far behind him.

Derek's body went from relaxed to alert in mere seconds and before Stiles was even out of his sight; Derek was ready to pounce on him, eyes blazing red as he allowed Stiles to get a little further ahead into the woods before he took off after him.

 

* * *

 

Stiles couldn't help but laugh as he ran through the woods that had quickly become a second home to him as he had taken to running with the pack during full moons and such. He knew without looking that Derek was pretty close behind him so he wanted to make the chase good for his mate; because Stiles instinctively knew that this would make the bonding even better, how he knew this he didn't know nor was he going to question it.

After running for a few minutes, Stiles realized that Derek had been steering towards their home and Stiles wasn't about to argue. Even though the idea of mating underneath the sky was tempting, he knew that he would be thankful for their soft bed the next morning.

He took the front steps two at a time, not bothering to close the door behind him as he could practically feel Derek's breathe on his neck. No sooner than Stiles had entered the bedroom, a solid mass of muscle collided with his back and propelled them towards the bed causing the large bed to shake at the sudden change in weight on it.

Stiles managed to turn over onto his back as he looked up at Derek, eyes red and face half-shifted as he growled lowly in his chest causing shivers of desire to course through Stiles' body. He couldn’t believe that tonight was finally the night that he and Derek would be bonded forever…that their pack would be bonded forever in a bond that could never be broken.

Derek leaned down and nuzzled into Stiles neck, nipping at the skin as Stiles moaned lightly as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. Both knew that they were too on edge for foreplay but that didn't mean that Derek wasn't going to tease his mate a little.

Minutes later, Stiles was panting with need; his face flushed as Derek nipped his thighs lightly, getting close to the pulsating member but not close enough to give Stiles any relief from the desire that seemed to burn him. Both could feel the magic build up in the room, magic striking through the air like lightning and wrapping around the pair in a way that could only be described as lovingly. They could both feel the magic build up their desire even more and both knew that they wouldn't last long once they began mating.

Stiles gasped lightly as Derek pressed the head of his cock at his entrance, pressing in slightly but not enough to fully enter him; teasing him to the point of madness until Stiles swore he was about to lose his mind in want and need for the man above him.

"Derek…please, no more teasing…been too long since you've been in me," Stiles gasped out as he arched his body towards Derek, trying to get him to enter him. "Need to feel you Derek…please."

"How can I deny my mate when you beg so prettily," Derek responded, his voice rough and deep as his wolf was nearly at the surface as was event by his glowing red eyes.

Stiles practically screamed when Derek entered him in one quick thrust, bottoming out completely as he stilled in order to allow Stiles a moment to get used to his size. As he waited for his body to adjust, Stiles couldn't help but let his mind wander to the other pack members who had in him during these past few days and was happy to note that the only that had come close to Derek in not only length but girth had been Boyd; but Derek is and would always still be bigger and better in Stiles opinion.

As he felt his body adjust to having Derek within him again, Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and his arms around his neck as he pulled Derek down so that he could kiss him before he moved to bite down on Derek's neck. This was what he had missed all these days, the fact that Derek could be rough with him but loving and gentle at the same time. God he had missed this and he had missed the feel of Derek pulsating within him. Stiles knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life and forever with; and he wouldn't have wished to be bonded with anyone else.

"Derek…please," Stiles gasped out as he moved his hips towards Derek's, desperately seeking movement from the man above him.

Derek nuzzled into Stiles neck as he began to thrust his hips, entering his mate at a speed that caused the springs to practically scream at the movement. Derek felt the magic that had been surrounding them wrap around him and Stiles, as if the magic itself was urging them on; no it was urging them on, the magic of the bonding ritual wanted them to fully bond and become whole.

Stiles' moans and screams filled the room as Derek's grunts and growls as both of them clashed their hips together as they felt their completion coming up fast. The magic around them filled the room even more and seemed to tighten the space between them, encasing the two in what could only be described as a bubble of power.

Stiles didn't know what had come over him as he nuzzled into Derek's neck, grazing his teeth against the skin there. A sudden urge for him to bite Derek came over him and he didn't have the will to deny this sudden urge and sunk his teeth into Derek's neck just as he felt himself coming.

Derek didn't even flinch as he felt Stiles bite into his neck, breaking the skin easy and he knew that he would have a lasting mark there; a sign of his bonding with Stiles. Derek wasted no time in returning Stiles' bite with a bite of his own and he knew instinctively that his bite wasn't for turning for but marking. He couldn't help but moan as his mouth filled with Stiles' blood and he released himself into his mate, filling him to the brim.

After a few moments of complete still and silence, the magic that had surrounded them faded into the dark leaving only the two of them in the quiet room.

Stiles released his hold on Derek's neck, licking at the bite mark and watched as it healed enough to stop the bleeding but not enough to prevent it from scaring. Stiles took pride in knowing that he had marked his mate like this, making it so everyone that saw the mark would know that Derek belonged to Stiles. And he knew that Derek felt the same way about the mark that he had placed on his neck by the pleased rumbling that was emitting from Derek's chest as he licked the mark.

It didn't bother Stiles that he would carry a scar on his neck for the rest of his life, he was proud of it and couldn't wait to show it off. Show that he belonged to this Alpha that had captured his hearts and loved him like no other had before.

Derek gently removed himself from Stiles, moving to lie beside his mate as he pulled him to his side as he nuzzled and licked at the mark he had left on Stiles. He couldn't believe the feeling that he had, for the first time since he was young he felt whole; no, he felt complete. And it was all thanks to this younger man beside him.

"I love you Stiles," Derek whispered as he felt sleep start to take over his body.

"I love you too Derek," Stiles whispered back just as softly.

They both feel asleep hearing howls surround them in the woods, knowing that their pack would keep watch over their Alphas until the break of dawn.

They were now a complete and whole pack. After so long they were finally complete and none of them could be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue is next! 
> 
> Comments are always welcome!


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly Four Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I can't believe this is the last chapter! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I do have a few more Stiles/Derek fics in the works so hopefully I can post them asap. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and remember comments are always welcome!

Stiles couldn’t believe that nearly four years had passed since the bonding of their pack. He also couldn't believe how much had changed in such a little time.

True to Deaton's prediction, Stiles had become pregnant instantly after his mating with Derek. He still couldn't believe it, even as he was looking out onto the front yard watching Derek play with their twins.

The twins, Aiden and Ethan, were both destined to be Alphas just like their daddy and that had made Derek so proud that Stiles was sure he felt Derek's ego grow with the fact that he sired not one but two Alphas.

The pack had been ecstatic to learn that their Alpha Mate was bringing pups into their pack and had set about getting everything ready for the pups, months before they were due. This amused Stiles and Derek to no end but it did take a lot of stress off of them because by the time the pups came into the world, they were more than prepared for them.

Stiles dad took to being a grandpa like a fish takes to water to Stiles' joy and happiness. John doted upon his twin grandsons with everything that he had, often spending most of his days just sitting at the house and watching them as they grow.

Now that the twins were almost four, John and Peter had taken to taking them on fishing trips; Stiles had given up trying to keep the boys clean and had come to expect them coming home dirty and missing a few clothing items. Stiles couldn't say for certain how many socks and shoes that they had gone through but he knew it was a lot.

Stiles' attention was brought from watching his twins play with the pack to the youngest member of the pack who had decided that he would finally wake up from his nap.

Liam had been a surprise to say the least because neither Derek nor Stiles had planned on getting pregnant again until the twins were at least six or seven. While a surprise he was, he wasn't an unwelcome one. Liam was so much tinier than his older brothers and it was soon discovered that he wasn't going to an Alpha or a Beta when he got old enough but a little Delta.

When Stiles heard this, he was admittedly confused because he had never come across a term like that. But Deaton explained that a Delta was more or less a title for an Alpha Mate, which was what Stiles was. After learning that little Liam was going to take after him, Stiles couldn't help but feel pride in knowing that he would be there to teach his son everything he needed. Derek on the other hand was already making plans to keep all non-pack wolves away from Liam until he was middle-age, which amused Stiles and the pack to no end.

Liam was the baby of the pack and thus lived up to the expectation of having everyone wrapped around his little fingers, which he did and used it to his advantage even for just being one years old.

"Hello there pup," Stiles spoke softly, lifting his youngest pup into his arms, nuzzling him as little Liam growled lowly as he nuzzled into his daddy. "Enjoy your nap did we?"

Liam just flashed his bright gold eyes and giggled madly as he reached up and patted his daddy's face gently.

Stiles happily nuzzled into his little pup's hair, inhaling the scent that was distinctly Liam and pup. He couldn’t believe that he had three little boys and he also couldn't believe that he wanted more pups. He loved his boys, don't get him wrong but the thought of Derek chasing off boyfriends of their daughter(s) just amused him to no odd end. He placed his hand over his stomach and smiled softly at the thought of being pregnant again.

Derek seemed to catch his mate's train of thought and met his eyes when Stiles looked up. Derek said nothing but raised an eyebrow in a silent question at his mate's action and when Stiles slightly nodded his head in answer, he couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the look on Derek's face.

Derek wasted no time in practically running over to Stiles and knelt at his side as Liam clapped and reached for his dad. Derek took him without a second thought and nuzzled into his youngest, rumbling happily at the feel of his young pup in his arms. He looked back up and Stiles, eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Another, my mate?" Derek asked, eyes alight, "And so soon after this one?"

"Like you don't like it Sourwolf," Stiles responded as he kissed Derek on the cheek. "I can practically see your wolf prancing around in your head in pride of his achievement. Besides, we have to build the Hale pack up to its' former glory; I am merely doing my part in achieving that goal."

"And the process of achieving this goal does not please you at all, hm?" Derek responded with a slight smirk at the blush that graced Stiles' cheeks.

"Oh it pleases me a lot. I love the process and the feel of being full with you pups Derek," Stiles responded with a soft smile. "In fact, I plan on making you keep me barefoot and pregnant for many, many years."

Derek couldn't help but smile back and made no move to argue as he saw nothing wrong with the idea of keeping Stiles barefoot and pregnant. He looked up when the rest of the pack surrounded them and exclaimed their happiness at another pup being added to the pack.

Derek realized that soon his won't be the only pups in the pack. He knew that Allison and Scott were planning on starting their own family within the next couple of years as were Lydia and Jackson. Erica and Boyd were already trying and Derek knew that it wouldn't be long before they would be welcoming their own pup into the pack. Danny had surprised all of them when he asked for Parrish to be brought into the Pack and neither Stiles nor Derek could deny Danny his request. Derek knew that both men had been discussing adopting a child from a neighboring pack; and he and Stiles couldn't be happier for the two of them.

Isaac was just content to be the pack babysitter; taking great joy in just taking care of his younger siblings since Derek had officially adopted him just a few months after the bonding had been completed.

What had surprised not only Stiles and Derek but the pack as well was the blossoming romance that seemed to bloom out of nowhere between Peter and Chris. Derek and Stiles were shocked to find out that they had both dated when they were younger but due to Gerard's influence that decided that being apart was the better than permanently losing the one that they truly loved. Their romance was as strong as it was in their younger years and it seems that they had never been apart. Derek was happy that his uncle was happy once again and everyone was glad that Chris had finally managed to get over the death of Victoria. 

Derek was brought out of his thoughts by Stiles, who proclaimed that he wanted this pup to be a little girl.

"She's not dating until she's eighty," was Derek's response and caused laughter to erupt from the pack as he smiled brightly.

But seriously, she wasn't dating until she was eighty and that went for Liam too as well.

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Thoughts are welcome! 
> 
> -Also I should be updating this story at least once a week around this time for those wondering.


End file.
